The Uchiha Matriarch
by Haruno Ayane
Summary: "The youngest business tycoon of Japan menikahi wanita dari kalangan menengah" Ckckck, membaca judulnya saja membuatku ingin muntah. Mari sini...pegang tanganku, aku akan mengajakmu masuk ke rumahku. Aku akan melepas sejenak topengku sebagai seorang matriarch di keluarga ini. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu keadaan dan peristiwa yang tak terendus media dan tercapture kamera.
1. The Beginning

My first multi chapter fic !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Uchiha Matriarch<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning: OOC, typo,AU, so much dramaaaaa**

**rating: M for strong language, abuse, and lemon in later chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"some people are just really good at being fake..."**_

.

.

St Regis,5 star luxury resort at bora-bora island French Polynesia, sound like romantic heaven on earth right ? Tapi dari disitulah semua mimpi burukku berawal.

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jam 8 pagi, waktu yang tepat untuk sarapan yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sunbathing sambil membaca novel favorit. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang, saat yang tepat untuk bergembira ria menikmati apa yang sudah dipersembahkan keidupan kepadanya. Begitulah pemikiran Sakura pada saat itu, ia tak mau ambil pusing pada kenyataan bahwa ia menikah dengan orang yang melamarnya tanpa basa-basi 3 minggu yang lalu setelah hampir 3 tahun tidak pernah bertemu, atau pada kenyataan bahwa pernikahannya tidak dilandasi atas dasar cinta (lebih tepatnya cinta 1 arah) meskipun diselenggarakan dengan sangat mewah like a fairytale wedding._

_Tapi disinilah ia, disalah satu tempat bulan madu paling mewah yang menjadi impian setiap gadis di belahan dunia manapun. Berusaha untuk menikmati semuanya daripada harus menghiraukan 'suaminya' yang emotionless, arrogant bastard, berbicara tidak pernah lebih dari 1 kalimat ( i think he have some speaking disorder), dan perlu diketahui pula bahwa suaminya juga merupakan the most handsome heir from the most wealthy family in Nippon-koku. Mungkin di luaran sana ribuan wanita ingin berada di posisi Sakura saat ini, sempurna...ya itulah sosok yang mereka lihat dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sakura mengenakan bikini hujau seksi sewarna iris matanya yang indah, semakin menonjolkan kulitnya yang berwarna cream mulus tanpa cela. Menikmati sinar matahari dan pemandangan laut biru turquoise yang sebening kaca._

_"Good morning miss..." Pegawai hotel menyapanya dengan ceria. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum sambil melangkah menuju pantai. Ini adalah pagi pertama bulan madunya, setelah kemarin sore tiba dan langsung beristirahat karena jet la__g._

_Sakura berdecak kagum, menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Speechless. Menakjubkan sekali._

_"Selamat pagi"_

_Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum dan membalas sapaan seorang laki-laki yang menyapanya dengan menggunakan hangugeo chosonmal (Korean Language) tersebut. Ahh..pasti dia mengira aku turis korea sama seperti dirinya, batin sakura dalam hati. Meskipun Sakura berasal dari keluarga sederhana, tetapi ia merupakan seorang mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran yang brilliant dan menguasai 4 bahasa, Jepang, Korea, Inggris dan Prancis._

_"Sedang liburan?" Tanya si turis_

_"Bulan madu..." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Jika ditambah dengan kehadiran Ino sahabatnya pasti keadaannya akan berbeda. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan menjawab dengan memekik girang karena turis yang mengajaknya bicara ini ternyata setampan aktor korea Lee Min Ho (wkwkwkwkwk)._

_"Bulan madu?" Si turis menaikkan alis. Paras Sakura memerah, agak kikuk juga di tatap dengan pandangan menawan seperti itu. Suara turis itu terdengar memuji, "Wow...congratulation! how long you'll stay here?"_

_Sebenarnya Sakura sedang malas bercakap-cakap, dia hanya ingin berbaring di pantai dan bermalas-malasan. Sakura menyikirkan novel yang ada dipangkuannya._

_"Maybe 4 days..."_

_"Apa kah kamu sudah melakukan tour keliling pulau ini?"_

_"Belum, kami baru tiba kemaren sore." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sakura membalik halaman novelnya malas-malasan. Sejujurnya ia malas dengan obrolan tidak bermutu seperti ini, saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati pantai sendirian ditemani dengan ipod dan novel kesayangannya. Demikianlah 1 jam berlalu, 1 jam yang habis digunakan untuk menemani si turis yang berbicara panjang lebar tentang liburan, bulan madu, dan betapa ia sering bolak-balik Seoul -Tokyo._

_Yah, setidaknya Sakura mendapat teman._

_._

_Ternyata hasil obrolannya jelek..._

_Buruk..._

_Nightmare..._

_Sakura masuk kamar dan menggosok tubuhnya yang setengah basah dan berpasir dengan handuk. Sasuke sedang duduk menjulurkan kaki di ranjang, bibirnya merengut, tatapannya terpaku pada tv._

_"Hai..." Sapa Sakura._

_Tapi yang disapa tidak menoleh, Sasuke tidak terlihat berminat untuk sekedar menoleh. Perasaan buruk _yang entah apa_ langsung menghinggapi Sakura. Perasaan riangnya langsung hilang. _

_Ia mendekati Sasuke lalu bertanya dengan nada sabar. "Kamu kenapa?" _

_Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin, menembus jantungnya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam._

_Sasuke tampak seperti patung yang ad di museum, kaku dan beku. Tampaknya Sasuke memang berniat mengabaikannya, sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi sambil menyentuh tangan 'suaminya' itu._

_"Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_

_Belum selesai omongan Sakura, Sasuke sudah menyahut dengan cepat. "Kamu bertanya kenapa aku diam saja?! Memang aku diam saja saat 'istriku' menghoda turis di tepi pantai. Apa kamu pikir aku tidak lihat?! Kamu menyelinap keluar dan bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki itu kami pikir aku tidak tahu?!" Bentak Sasuke nyaring._

_Sakura terpaku._

_"Aku paling tidak suka PROPERTY milikku disentuh dan diinginkan oleh orang lain, selebihnya apapun yang kamu lakukan aku tidak peduli!" Gertaknya lagi._

_Sakura terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak._

_"Menyedihkan, wanita yang menjadi istriku ternyata seorang penggoda dan murahan" Kali ini suaranya sudah berubah normal dan datar tapi sangat menusuk._

_Mendengar kata-kata itu air mata Sakura mengalir deras._

_"Aku...aku tidak menggodanya, dia hanya menyapaku basa-basi." Ucap sakura di tengah isakannya._

_"Kamu kan bisa langsung pergi jika tidak ingin berbicara dengannya..."_

_"Dia nggak bermaksud apa-apa, dia mengajakku bicara karena dia pikir aku berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya, that's all ! Dan aku minta maaf kalo kamu tidak suka..."_

_"Minta maaf?" Desis Sasuke keras. "Dasar pelacur!"_

_PLAK!_

_Sesuatu menghantam kepala Sakura. Seketika kepalanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya menggelap dan tungkai kakinya lemas. Dia roboh, samar-samar dari balik air matanya ia melihat Sasuke berdiri, menjulang di depannya selama 2 detik lalu berbalik berjalan ke arah pintu. Sasuke keluar kemudian membanting pintunya dengan keras._

_Sakura merosot lemas, terbaring di lantai seakan-akan nyawanya tercabut detik itu juga. Sungguh sulit dipercaya tapi itulah kenyataannya._

_Sasuke menamparnya._

_Suami yang baru menikahinya selama 1 minggu itu menamparnya...pada pagi bulan madu mereka._

_Sakura sangat tahu, pernikahan ini hanya sebuah drama. Tapi setidaknya Ia berharap Sasuke tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik, meskipun bukan sebagi seorang istri, bukankah mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil ? Sakura berpikir bahwa jika Sasuke tidak dapat memperlakukannya sebagai seorang istri, Sasuke tetap akan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman...yaa teman yang sama-sama harus menjalani drama ini sebaik mungkin._

_Semua harapan Sakura mendadak lenyap._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

.

.

* * *

><p>Mungkin kalian bertanya, alasanku menikahi Sasuke. Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnnya.<p>

-tampan (coret)

-kaya (coret)

-kemampuan otak yang mengagumkan, bisa dibilang jenius (coret)

-keturunan keluarga Samurai berpengaruh dan terhormat sejak jaman Edo (coret)

-permintaan ibunya yang sedang sakit, ketahuilah bahwa ibuku dan ibunya berteman baik jauh sebelum kami dilahirkan (centang)

-kenyataan bahwa selama ini seluruh biaya kuliahku sebagai seorang mahasiswi kedokteran adalah program beasiswa dari perusahaan bernama (centang) yang ironisnya nama itu sekarang menjadi nama marga yang tertulis di kartu identitasku.

-cinta (coret) hmmm...baiklah, Sasuke is my teenage crush...apa itu bisa dibilang cinta ? (mungkin)

Nah...itu semua adalah alasanku mengapa aku bisa terjabak pada neraka pernikahan ini. Sedangakan alasan Sasuke untuk menuruti perintah ibunya dan menikahiku, sampai detik ini aku tidak mengerti. Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu...tapi aku memiliki asumsi sendiri tentang hal ini. Mungkin dia menganggap aku terlalu polos dan wanita lemah yang tidak mungkin akan membahayakan ataupun punya niat untuk mengambil alih kerajaan bisnisnya dengan cara beberapa tahun yang akan datang menuntutnya bercerai lalu mengerahkan selusin pengacara untuk membagi semua asetnya menjadi 2 (percayalah, aku tidak selicik itu! Meskipun hal ini sedang menjadi trend di negaraku) Sementara ini itulah perkiraan yang paling masuk akal menurutku.

Mungkin di depan media dan orang-orang kebanyakan, kami adalah pasangan serasi yang saling melengkapi. Sepasang kekasih beda kasta tetapi dipersatukan oleh cinta. Itulah yang tertulis di koran-koran dan Forbes magazine terbitan bulan ini. "The youngest business tycoon of Japan menikahi wanita dari kalangan menengah" ckckck, membaca judulnya saja membuatku ingin muntah.

Uchiha Fugaku (ayahnya) was a Japanese businessman who built the Uchiha Group into one of the leading corporate groups in Japan. Uchiha Madara (kakeknya) was a Japanese entrepreneur, politician, and business tycoon who founded a dynasty which became the wealthiest, most influential family of 20th century Japan. Dan aku di mata 70% populasi di negara ini hanyalah gadis beruntung seperti barang bekas layak pakai yang mereka (keluarga itu) pungut.

Mari sini...pegang tanganku, aku akan mengajakmu masuk ke rumahku. Aku akan melepas sejenak topengku sebagai seorang matriarch di keluarga ini. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu keadaan dan peristiwa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di balik tembok megah ini, hal-hal yang tidak terendus media dan tercapture kamera...ya...inilah kisah hidupku di dalam sebuah mansion bak istana dengan puluhan pelayan tetapi aku selalu merasa sendiri di dalamnya...

.

.

Salam,

Uchiha Sakura

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Here my chapter 2

ternyata nulis multichapter gak gampang yaaag (T,T)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Ohh...now i'm floating so high...  
><em>

_I blossom and die_

_Send your storm and your lightning to strike me_

_between my eyes..._

_And cry..._

.

Langit masih menampakkan warnanya yang berwarna ungu gelap, tetapi jika kita melihat jauh ke ujung timur cakrawala terlihat guratan jingga yang mulai muncul. Menandakan bahwa matahari sebentar lagi akan segera bersinar. Ahh...bukankah nama lain negara ini adalah negara matahari terbit? Dimana penduduknya terbangun terlebih dahulu daripada penduduk di belahan dunia manapun, rakyat Nippon-koku memang dikenal karena etos kerjanya yang tinggi.

Meskipun begitu ini masih sangat pagi.

Sakura menyeruput kopi hitamnya dalam-dalam, menikmati aromanya sambil berdiri di sisi jendela dan memandang keluar, pandangannya menarawang jauh. Ia selalu suka aroma kopi dan favoritnya adalah black coffee without sugar or creme. Pernah suatu kali pelayannya bertanya mengapa ia begitu menyukai kopi hitam yang rasanya pahit. Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab bahwa rasa pahit ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan perjalanan hidupnya. Kepala pelayan yang berusia 50an tahun itu menatapnya iba.

Hidup Sakura memang tidak pernah mudah. Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-9 ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa perusahaan ayahnya dinyatakan bangkrut dan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Tiga bulan kemudian ayahnya tewas bunuh diri karena stress. Tak kuat menanggung malu ibunya memutuskan membawanya pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto. Di sana Sakura harus berjuang hidup dari hari ke hari bersama ibunya. Sekolah sambil bekerja paruh waktu sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya, sampai pada suatu sore ia menemukan ibunya terjatuh dari kamar mandi. Semenjak itu ibunya tidak pernah pulih kembali, seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Penderitaan menanggung malu dan ditinggalkan oleh suami membuatnya sakit keras. Sebelum Sakura dapat menujukkan ijasah kelulusannya di high school, ibunya pergi menyusul ayahnya. Itu merupakan pukulan yang berat untuk Sakura. Untung saja setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan Kyoto dan memulai hidup barunya sebagai mahasiswi program beasiswa di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo.

Sangat disayangkan kini Sakura tidak dapat mempraktekkan ilmu kedokterannya secara langsung. Dikarenakan ia harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang Uchiha Matriarch. Sehingga ia melampiaskannya dengan membangun beberapa rumah sakit dan aktif dalam yayasan-yayasan yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan. Selain itu, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya sebagai sosialita kelas atas dengan melakukan kegiatan charity, menghadiri acara-acara gala, dan bersosialisasi dengan istri dari para pemilik perusahaan besar untuk membangun jaringan bisnis. Sejauh ini ia sukses...menjadi ambassador dari kerajaan bisnis suaminya. Cerminan dari seorang ibu presiden direktur yang sempurna. Anggun, cerdas, rendah hati, dan ramah.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang sejenak, memperhatikan tempat tidurnya yang lux dan spacious itu kosong. Suaminya tidak pulang lagi semalam. Mereka memang tinggal serumah dan tidur di kamar yang sama, tetapi sangat jarang bertemu. Selain itu Sasuke juga jarang mengajaknya bicara. Dia selalu sibuk dengan meeting, pekerjaan, kunjungan keluar negeri or...who knows? Mungkin dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang lain. Sakura was not stupid, she knew he had somebody out there...another woman. After all, he was a man, and he never touch her. It wasn't like she had shown many interest either. He's just her childhood crush from long time ago. Sebelum kebahagiaannya dirampas oleh kenyataan hidup yang pahit. Interaksi mereka sama seperti dua orang yang tidak terikat pernikahan. But, the way the other saw it, they are married, love each other, and live a happy life. Bukankah itu tujuan utama pernikahan mereka? Semuanya hanya tentang: Pencitraan

Akan tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya Sakura masih memiliki harapan, bahwa suatu hari Sasuke akan merubah sikapnya. Mungkin, mungkin Sasuke akan mulai menerimanya dan membuat rumah tangga ini berjalan dengan semestinya. Harapan hanya tinggal harapan, karena Sakura menyadari semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin beku.

Suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura. Tanpa tarasa sudah 1,5 jam ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, langit di luar sana sudah berangsur-angsur terang.

"Yaa...masuk..."

"Sakura-sama..." Namun sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, jika kita sedang berdua seperti ini pangil aku Sakura saja. Bukankan kita ini seumuran?" Ujar Sakura pada asiaten pribadinya yang berambut chesnut dan memiliki 2 cepol dikepalanya tersebut.

"Ahh, baiklah Sa-ku-ra" Jawabnya canggung.

Dengan cekatan asistennya yang bernama Tenten tersebut membantu Sakura bersiap-siap, mengenakan pakaian dan bermake-up. Setelah puas melihat penampilannya di cermin Sakura bergegas keluar, sambil berjalan ia berkata: "Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan teh untukku?"

"Seperti biasanya, Shiro-san sudah menyiapkannya untukmu Sakura. Ia sudah kembali dari cutinya."

Shiro adalah kepala pelayan di mansionnya, dan keluarganya sudah turun temurun mengapdi pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Hmmmm...jadi di dalam kamar kau meminum kopi sedangakan di luar sana kau meminum teh?" Imbuh Tenten setengah bercanda.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Tenten "Bukankah noble woman selalu minum teh? Di dalam sana aku tetaplah seorang Sakura Haruno, dan di luar sini aku adalah Uchiha Sakura setidaknya aku harus berperilaku sesuai dengan nama yang aku sandang sesuai dengan yang diharapkan semua orang."

Mendengar ucapan majikannya itu Tenten hanya bisa menaikkan alis lalu tersenyum.

Setelah sampai pada table set tempat biasanya ia meminum teh, Tenten langsung membacakan rincian acara yang harus Sakura hadiri hari ini.

"Pagi ini anda harus menghadiri acara sosial di yayasan anak penyandang cacat, kemudian makan siang bersama tentang pembangunan rumah sakit internasional yang terletak di Osaka, lalu makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha untuk memperingati ulang tahun pernikahan anda. Anyway...happy anniversary Sakura" Tenten mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sakura terdiam, bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-2.

Benar saja, saat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu utama dimana mobil dan supirnya sudah menunggu sejak tadi ia melewati deretan rangkaian bunga dan tumpukan kado serta bingkisan di ruang tamunya.

"Tolong katakan pada pelayan untuk membereskan semua ini, dan nanti setelah makan siang aku ingin mampir ke kantor sebentar." Perintah Sakura pada Tenten. Ia lalu bergegas masuk ke mobilnya.

"Baik, Sakura-sama." Jawab Tenten cepat. Setelah berbicara pada pelayan yang berdiri depan pintu, ia pun segera mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil Roll-Royce Phantom keluaran terbaru itupun melesat meningalkan Uchiha mansion yang terletak di Surugadai, Chiyoda district yang dikenal sebagai komplek pemukiman elite, jaman dahulu Surugadai adalah tempat bermukim para keluarga daimyo dan samurai terpandang dikarenakan lokasinya dekat dengan istana kekaisaran.

* * *

><p>Siang harinya seperti yang sudah di jadwalkan Sakura mampir ke kantor untuk menemui Sasuke. Gedung pencakar langit milik Uchiha corp. menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Dengan langkah kaki yang mantap dan penuh oercaya diri ia memasuki main floor yang langsung disambut salam hormat oleh petugas keamanan dan receptionist yang melihatnya. Begitu juga para karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya, mereka semua memberi salam sambil membungkuk.<p>

Sakura menekan tombol lift, tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi dentingan tanda bahwa lift sudah tersedia dan siap mengantar ke lantai yang diinginkannya. Saat pintu lift terbuka tiba-tiba sosok wanita berambut merah keluar dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat Sakura yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Bahu mereka bersinggungan. Reflek, Sakura yang sibuk dengan ponselnya mendongak, menatap sosok yang baru saja bersinggungan dengannya. Seperti tahu jika sedang diperhatikan, wanita berambut merah itu menoleh dan membalikkan badannya balas menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tajam...

Selama sepersekian detik mereka bertemu pandang...

Lalu pintu lift tertutup dan bergerak naik ke atas dimana ruangan Sasuke berada. Di dalam lift, Tenten yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Sakura pun bartanya, "Apakah anda baik-baik saja nyonya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya menyenggolku sedikit. Tapi, rasa-rasanya wajahnya tidak asing, seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana..." Jawab Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya berfikir.

"Dia kan artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini nyonya, namanya Uzumaki Karin, dan dia dikontrak oleh perusahaan kita sebagai brand ambassador produk kosmetik terbaru musim ini."

"Ohh pantas saja, kami bertemu di acara launching bulan kemarin. Wajar jika dia sangat cepat terkenal, wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya sexy, dan selera berpakaiannya bagus."

Dengan cepat Tenten menyahut, "Tapi tetap tidak selembut dan se-elegant anda nyonya."

"Ahh kau ini, kau bilang begitu karena aku majikanmu kaan?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Tenten tertawa kecil. Majikannya ini memang bukanlah celebrity ataupun model, tetapi ia selalu berpenampilan dengan anggun, cantik tetapi tidak menor. Rambutnya sangat kontras dengan warna iris matanya, tetapi itulah yang membuat kecantikannya menjadi unik dan khas. Mungkin jika sudah bosan menjadi nyonya besar, Sakura harus mempertimbangkan untuk terjun ke dunia entertaiment. Batin Tenten dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di lantai yang dituju, sekretaris Sasuke yang berambut coklat gelap menyapa Sakura dengan hangat, "Selamat siang Sakura-sama, tidak biasanya anda mampir pada jam seperti ini."

"Selamat siang Reika-san, apakah Pak Presdir ada di dalam? Aku membawakan makan siang untuknya."

"Beliau memang belum keluar ruangan sejak tadi, silahkan." Ucap Reika sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura melangkah masuk, sedangkan Tenten menunggu diluar.

"Ada perlu apa? Aku sedang sibuk." Tanya Sasuke dingin. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard dan pandangannya masih fokus tertuju pada layar laptop.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di tengah ruangan dan menjawab, "Aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa kita akan mengadakan acara makan malam di tempat biasa. Ayah dan Ibu sudah dalam perjalanan dari New York menuju Tokyo, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan segera sampai."

"Hn..."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya lalu berdiri berhada-hadapan dengan Sakura sambil bersender santai di tepi meja kerjanya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, nyaris berpelukan.

"Makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ucap Sakura sembari melirik ke arah pintu dengan nada suara yang dibuat semesra mungkin dan volume suara yang sengaja dinaikkan. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sekretaris suaminya itu pasti sedang berusaha mencuri dengar percakapannya untuk dijadikan bahan gosip yang menarik. Tapi seketika bola matanya membulat, rahangnya mengeras. Sekelebat ia mencium aroma feminim fragrance yang berasal dari leher Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali bersikap biasa.

Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke lalu berbisik, " Nice perfume..." Kemudian melangkah mundur, melemparkan senyum sinis kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menghindari sorot mata Sakura.

Lama setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangannya, Sasuke masih termenung beku di tempatnya. Kenapa bisa muncul perasaan bersalah? Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Tenten yang mengetahui perubahan suasana hati majikannya hanya berjalan mengikuti Sakura dalam diam.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura tak henti-hentinya berfikir, otaknya berusaha mencerna mengapa wangi perfume yang tercium olehnya tadi identik dengan wangi wanita yang hampir menabraknya di depan lift. Sakura ingin mengubur rasa curiganya dalam-dalam. Karena ia takut pada fakta yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Ia biarkan saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya mengambang tak terjawab. Sehingga lambat laun akan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Seharusnya bagi orang kebanyakan hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Tapi Sakura sejak awal tahu bahwa rumah tangganya memang bukan rumah tangga biasa, melainkan rumah tangga prematur tanpa cinta. Bukannya mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari suaminya, Sakura malah mendapatkan bukti bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini "80%" benar. Sasuke yang jarang pulang, Sasuke yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya, Sasuke yang tidak pernah peduli padanya. Itu semua disebabkan bahwa Sasuke sudah nyaman...nyaman bersama wanita lain. Sakura tidak dapat menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Memupuk harapan bahwa suatu hari pernikahan ini akan berhasil adalah sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah french restaurant yang terletak di daerah Ginza. Restoran mewah yang bernama L'Osier ini adalah restoran terbaik di Tokyo milik keluarga Akamichi yang generasi penerusnya merupakan teman baik Sasuke, Akamichi Chouji. Sakura hanya tersenyum pada awak media yang memotret dan berusaha mewawancarainya sedangkan Sasuke as stoic as ever memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.<p>

Malam itu Sakura tampil menawan dengan menggunakan Gucci black silk crepe halter dress with crystal embroideres di bagian dada dan pinggangnya. Warna hitam yang melekat cantik di kulit creme mulusnya itu semakin membuat mata hijau emeraldnya bersinar. Di dampingi Sasuke yang dibalut Armani 3 piece-suits yang juga berwarna hitam. Mereka tampak sangat serasi.

Saat akan berbelok menuju lorong yang mengantarkan mereka ke area VIP, pria berambut panjang gelap bersama istrinya mendekat menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"What a coincidence to meet the young master of Uchiha here. I'm honored..." Sapa pria itu sopan. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Neji-sama..." Sapa Sasuke balik. "Madam..." Sapa Sasuke pada istri Neji. Wanita itu membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"No need to be so formal Sasuke." Ucap Neji kemudian. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sakura. "Anda terlihat sangat cantik malam ini Ny. Uchiha, temanku ini pasti sangat beruntung bisa menikahi anda."

"Terima kasih Hyuga-san, anda berlebihan..."jawab Sakura.

"I'll get going Sasuke, see you next time. Send my regard to Fugaku-sama and happy anniversary for you two, longlast..." Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah Neji dan istrinya pergi, Sasuke dan Sakura segera melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju VIP room tempat seluruh keluarga sudah menantikan kehadiran mereka.

Sesaat sebelum masuk ruangan, handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu memberikan salam kemudian membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Namun sebelum sempat membukanya, Sakura memberikan aba-aba pada pelayan tersebut untuk tidak membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke melihat sebentar caller id di layar ponselnya lalu segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi, Sakura menangkap sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke: Agitated, Nervous, Anxious.

"Aku pikir kau harus mengangkat tlp itu, mungkin saja itu telepon penting..."

"Hn...baiklah kau masuk saja duluan Sakura, setelah ini aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu bahwa perkataan suaminya barusan adalah perintah.


	3. Chapter 3

Here my chapter 3

terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya ^^ I really...really appreciate it! Kiss kiss

gw jawab satu-persatu yah...

- emang siih ide cerita ini mainstream, hehehe...mungkin gw kebanyakan nonton K-drama (T,T)

- dalam ffn ini Sakura memang tokoh protagonis tapi gw ngegambarin dy wanita tangguh meskipun kadang dy nangis (saat sendiri wanita mana yang ngga nangis disakitin mulu)

- penjelasan tentang masa kecil mereka akan ad di chapter selanjutnya (in-progress)

- nanti bakalan ada sosok cowo yang memberi Sakura rasa nyaman yang gak bisa Sasuke kasih...hihihi...semacam right men in right time.

- gw udah coba bikin paragrafnya g terlalu panjang niih, biar g pusing bacanya...hehehe

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_One day you would finally realize that person who willing to love you forever is the person you are hurting everyday..._

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan formal sepeti acara-acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Di ujung meja duduk Fugaku sebagai kepala klan, kemudian di sisi sebelah kanannya duduk Mikoto kemudian diikuti oleh Itachi, Shisui dan para tetua. Di sisi sebelah kiri duduk Sasuke berdampingan dengan Sakura istrinya lalu diikuti oleh Obito dan istrinya Rin serta anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan rencana ekspansi perusahaan kita ke wilayah asia barat Sasuke ?" Tanya Fugaku serius.

"Untuk hal itu kita akan bekerja sama dengan Sabaku Ltd otou-san, karena perusahan mereka sudah lama merajai area middle east." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Dan kau Itachi," Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. "Apakah kau tidak ada pikiran untuk kembali tinggal di Jepang?" Tanya Fugaku kepada Itachi saat pelayan sedang menyajikan hidangan penutup.

"Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku saat ini otou-san, aku suka barang-barang bernilai seni tinggi. Dan sebagai kurator aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengunjungi berbagai macam pameran di seluruh penjuru dunia, di akhir minggu biasanya aku piknik ke daerah pedesaan, menikmati pemandangan kebun anggur dan melakukan wine testing." Jawab Itachi yang di akhiri dengan senyum.

Fugaku merengut mendengar jawaban putra sulungnya tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi tetap dengan santai menyantap hidangannya tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah ayahnya.

"Aniki, sesekali kau harus mengajakku berlibur kesana." Ucap Sakura merajuk.

"Dengan senang hati my lovely imouto-chan, apakah sasu-kun mu ini membuatmu bosan? Musim semi tahun depan museum Louvre tempatku bekerja mengadakan pameran sekaligus lelang, datanglah...musim semi di Paris tidak kalah indahnya dengan musim semi di Jepang."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar Itachi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasu-kun seperti ketika mereka masih anak-anak. Sasuke selalu heran mengapa Itachi selalu bisa menarik perhatian Sakura. Ahh, tapi apa peduliku. Batin sasuke kemudian.

"Hei...heii...kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Pasti disana banyak 'barang' yang bisa dilihat." Sahut Shisui antusias.

"Kalau yang kau maksud wanita, aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Mengurus 1 orang gadis Inuzuka itu saja kau tidak becus." Timpal Itachi dengan nada meledek.

Mereka pun tertawa...and Sasuke just show his infamous smirk.

"Sudah hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, it's time for last cheers. Happily ever efter Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" Ucap Obito sambil mengangkat gelas winenya.

"Smoga kalian segera memberikan aku keponakan2 yang lucu." Imbuh Itachi.

"Ibu sudah tidak sabar melihat Sasuke-Sasuke kecil berlarian mengelilingi Ibu." Mikoto menambahkan. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Shisui adalah pebisnis yang brilian sekaligus playboy kelas kakap -thank's to his Uchiha face-. Meskipun setiap wanita yang ia dekati selalu berakhir tragis karena mereka akan dilabrak habis-habisan oleh Inuzuka Hana, tunangannya. Sedangkan Obito adalah sebuah pengecualian bagi seorang Uchiha. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang hangat, ramah, bermulut besar, dan selalu terlihat ceria. Mengingatkan Sakura akan sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto.

Setelah bersulang...Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura, "Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku akan pergi sebentar ada yang harus aku selesaikan."

Sakura merespon tanpa satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya gesture tubuhnya menujukkan klo ia meng-iyakan kata-kata Sasuke. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Itachi yang menangkap perubahan pada air muka Sakura.

Acara makan malam itu pun selesai, mereka saling memberi salam satu sama lain. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menuntun ibu mertuanya yang sekarang sudah sakit-sakitan menuju valet parking.

"Ibu tinggalah lebih lama...aku dan Sasuke merindukanmu."

"Ibu sudah semakin tua Sakura...penyakit ini menggerogoti badan ibu. Setelah ini ibu akan mampir ke Osaka untuk bertemu dengan prof Tsunade lalu ibu akan langsung kembali ke New York."

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali berbicara sambil membelai wajah Sakura, "You reminds me of her so much, you are so kind and beautiful just like your mother dear, too bad my son too blind to see it." Mikoto memandang menantunya itu dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Mikoto erat, lalu mereka berpelukan. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ada tanpa perlu banyak kata. Sakura berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki ibu seperti Mikoto.

Perjalanan pulang diisi dengan keheningan, seperti yang sudah direncanakan ia akan turun di rumah lalu suaminya itu pergi melanjutkan perjalanan entah kemana. Sakura membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya yang dingin, gelap, serta sepi. Just like her heart. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya lalu membiarkan angin awal musim dingin itu menyapu wajahnya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat mobil suaminya melaju melewati pekarangan rumah menuju pintu gerbang. Dimana lagi ia akan menghabiskan malam? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

_I am who was living in a lonely world_

_Can you come to me?_

_Just for once, can you hug me in you arms?_

_Can't I love you?_

_Even if I'm just behind your back_

_Distantly, I just can look at you from afar_

_Even if I just can protect your shadow_

_Even like this, it's alright.. even only I love you, it's okay..._

* * *

><p>The Nara's Residence...<p>

.

Apartement itu berdesign classic elegant, salah satu apartement mewah dengan akses keamanan paling canggih milik perusahaan developer terkemuka yang didirikan oleh keluarga Nara. Didalamnya tampak wanita berambut merah sedang duduk dipangkuan pria berambut gelap. Cuddling, gigling, and teasing...

"Sasuke-kun, tadi siang aku bertemu istrimu. Dan kami tidak sengaja bersinggungan di depan lift..."

"Jika tidak berurusan dengan pekerjaan aku tidak mengijinkan kau untuk datang lagi ke kantor, itu tindakan yang sangat ceroboh." Potong Sasuke datar sambil mengayun-ayunkan gelas whisky di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai rambut Karin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut istrimu itu tahu tentang hubungan kita?" Rengek Karin manja.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Actually tonight, he just want to get laid and forget about everything for awhile. Memiliki ayah dengan ekpektasi seperti Fugaku sangat melelahkan. It's make him sick!

"Mobil yang Sakura pakai sangat berkelas, bolehkah aku juga memilikinya? Mengapa kau membiarkannya mengahambur-hamburkan uangmu Sasuke-kun? Padahal kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, ciih..." Karin bicara sambil membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke satu persatu.

Tapi kemudian Karin terlonjak kaget, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat dan meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tanpa menoleh Sasuke meraih jas yang ia letakkan asal-asalan di bahu kursi lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Karian hanya bisa ternganga melihat reaksi tersebut. Sebelum membuka pintu Sasuke menoleh ke arah Karin sambil berkata dingin, "Jangan pernah meminta lebih dari apa yang sanggup kau terima Karin..."

* * *

><p>Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia menemukan bahwa kamarnya begitu dingin karena Sakura lupa menutup pintu jendela. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju arah jendela untuk menutupnya sambil melepas kemejanya untuk berganti pakaian. Tapi di tengah jalan ia berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tertimpa sinar rembulan itu meninggalkan bekas air mata yang mengering di kedua sudut matanya.<p>

He frown.

He had never put any effort in getting to know about her. He had rejected her the minute he met her. But living with person for so long was bound to have some effect on him. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mempelajari kebiasaan dan tingkah laku wanita berambut pink tersebut, bagaimana ia bereaksi terhadap suatu hal, bagaimana ia bersikap terhadap setiap kondisi.

It was nothing more than that, though, he was well aware pada kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diri Sakura yang sesungguhnya. What if she pretend to be something that she is not ? He couldn't know and he didn't want to.

Istrinya itu terlihat sangat tulus, dan selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang mengkhawatirkan tentang keadaan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, misalnya saat ia menonton berita di tv. Sasuke juga menemukan bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang tidak ambil pusing soal pendapat orang lain tentangnya, ia selalu jujur dan berkata apa adanya.

She also quiet annoying too. She liked going shopping, where she always came with a lot of bags. Sakura tidak pernah memakai baju yang sama 2 kali. Ia juga mempunyai kebiasaan untuk berganti-ganti mobil setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Tentu saja ia melakukan itu semua dengan uang suaminya. Kadang Sasuke berfikir itu adalah salah satu cara balas dendam Sakura terhadap dirinya. Tapi uang bukanlah persoalan besar bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan melihat dari keadaan finansialnya itu tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah.

Setelah berganti pakaian Sasuke duduk dan menyandarkan kepala di headboard ranjangnya. Ia menoleh pada wanita yang tidur dengan nyenyak di sebelahnya. She was beautiful, smart, and her petite body is perfect. Her pastel pink hair...her forest green eyes. Excotic. Even her smile is dazzling. So, what stop him from falling for her?

Sasuke yakin kalo itu disebabkan karena ia terlalu keras kepala. He refuse to change his lifestyle on his father's whim. He still worked more than necessary, he still fucked woman he want to, he was still cold, still uncaring, still selfish, still a bastard for most people. Tidak ada yang dapat merubahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke did not want to marry, he never did. He never liked commiting to anything. He had never even have a girlfriend, how was this marriage going to work ? For him, woman meant just for fuck! Sedangkan pernikahan itu sendiri dibangun di atas kepercayaan dan cinta. Ia dapat mempercayai seseorang, meskipun dibutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk dapat mempercayai orang tersebut. But whatever, the point is trust was not a problem for him. But love ? He never felt love - thank's to his father-. Mungkin karena ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat...atau mungkin juga karena ia tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk merasakan itu...

Sasuke sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak mungkin akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Ia tidang ingin jatuh cinta. Orang-orang melakukan hal bodoh saat jatuh cinta. Ia adalah pribadi yang sangat rasional, orang yang lebih mendahulukan otak daripada hati. And he was selfish, what other thought or felt didn't concern him at all.

But, why? Why he treat her so bad ?

Padahal Sasuke benar-benar tahu bahwa Sakura juga tidak merencanakan pernikahan ini, ia belajar dengan keras untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Bukan untuk menjadi istri dari seorang konglomerat, ia bukanlah seseorang yang materialistis. Sakura setuju untuk menikahinya karena ia sangat menghormati persahabatan antara Mikoto dan ibunya, karena ia seorang anak yatim piatu dan tidak punya banyak pilihan. Apakah Sasuke hanya mencari cara melampiaskan kekeselannya terhadap ayah yang selalu mengontrolnya? Maybe...

Tinggal 3 jam lagi sebelum pagi. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur.


	4. Chapter 4

Here my chapter 4

ngebut ngerjainnya...kaya lari!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_People change, but memory stay forever..._

.

_Mereka sangat senang karena besok adalah hari pertama mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sore itu Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan melewati taman bermain di komplek perumahan mereka. Dari kejauhan Sasuke memperhatikan seorang gadis sedang berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan mengelilinginya, sepertinya ia sedang di bully. Sasuke heran mengapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak melawan dan hanya menangis?_

_"Naruto, apa kau mengenali gadis yang di sana itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis tadi._

_"Oiii, yang mana?" Naruto melihat ke arah telunjuk jari Sasuke. "Ohh...itu Sakura-chan, dia tetanggaku dan kita akan satu sekolah dasar dengannya, kasihan sekali dia ayo kita tolong."_

_Sasuke dan Naruto mempercepat langkah mereka. Sesampainya disana mereka berdua mengusir anak-anak yang tadi mengganggu gadis berambut pink yang sekarang Sasuke ketahui bernama Sakura tersebut. Entah kenapa sejak kecil Sasuke sudah memiliki aura yang mengancam sehingga dengan sekali teriakan pengganggu itu langsung kabur tanpa jejak. Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri._

_"Ini...bersihkan debu dan air mata di wajahmu." Sasuke dengan acuh menyodarkan sapu tangan miliknya._

_"Terima kasih..." Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang masih terisak._

_"Ayooo kita pulang bersama!" Ajak Naruto dengan riang._

.

"_Sasuke-kun terima kasih, ini saputanganmu sudah aku cuci." Kata Sakura malu-malu sambil meletakkan sapu tangan itu di atas meja._

_"Apa kau masih suka di bully? Mulai sekarang saat pulang sekolah berjalanlah di belakangku agar kau tidak diganggu lagi." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya._

_._

_"Heeeehhh...sudah hentikan ekspresi bodohmu itu Naruto. Kalau tidak mulutmu yang menganga itu akan kemasukan lalat."_

_"Sasuke lihatlah...itu disana, Sakura-chan tersenyum...sepertinya aku melihat bidadari."_

_Dan mereka berdua pun terhanyut memandang gadis yang sama hingga kemudian terlonjak kaget oleh suara bel tanda jam istirahat telah usai._

_._

_"Hari ini aku membantu ibu membuat bekal, dan aku juga membuatkankannya untuk kalian berdua..." Sakura membagikan bento yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Siang itu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan siang di rooftop._

_"Lihaaat...Sasuke! Sakura-chan membentuk bentonya seperti wajahku yang sedang tersenyum lebar!"_

_"Kecilkan volume suaramu, aku tidak tuli idiot!" Sasuke membuka bento miliknya dan mendapati bahwa disitu bentuk wajahnya sedang cemberut. "Sakura...mulai besok buatkan bento dengan bentuk wajahku yang sedang tersenyum."_

_Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalahkan rekor kecepatan makan Naruto._

_._

_Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedari tadi senyam-senyum sendirian tidak jelas._

_"Hei dobe, kau masih waras kan?" Sasuke lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto._

_"Teme, sepertinya aku menyukai Sakura-chan."_

_"Huh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

_Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat._

_"Sudah-sudah, lupakan saja yang barusan aku bilang yaaa...hehehe." Ujar Naruto salah tingkah._

_._

_"Kemana siih si perginya si mulut besar itu? Membeli dango saja lama sekali!" Sasuke menggerutu sambil berdiri bersandar pada tiang ayunan. Sedangkan Sakura malah asik mengayunkan ayunannya dengan riang sambil bernyanyi kecil._

_"Sasuke-kun tolong ayunkan ayunannya tinggi-tinggi yaa..." Sasuke pasrah dan menuruti permintaan Sakura._

_"Lihaaatt Sasuke-kun aku seperti terbang...!"pekik Sakura girang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut angin._

_"Annoying..." Sahut Sasuke._

_"No, I'm happy..." Ujar Sakura menanggapi._

_Diam-diam Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang tersenyum memandang langit._

_._

_Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah Sakura untuk mengembalikan buku yang kemarin ia pinjam. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama berdiri di depan pagar dan memencet bel berkali-kali tidak kunjung ada jawaban dari si penghuni rumah. Sasuke berpikir mungki saja Sakura dan ibunya sedang pergi, kemudian ia berbalik pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dapur sedang membuat riceball, ia mencomot salah satunya._

_Lalu ibunya berkata, "Sasuke, tadi sebelum pergi Ibu Sakura-chan memberikan ini pada ibu. Katanya ini adalah titipan Sakura-chan untukmu." Mikoto menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru gelap kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke membukanya dengan hati-hati kemudian menyungingkan senyum kecil. Di dalam amlop itu berisi kertas bergambarkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Tetapi setelah mambaca tulisan dibawahnya ekpresinya langsung berubah drastis, ia langsung terlihat murung. Disana tertulis 'lihatlah gambar ini sebelum kau makan dan bayangkan bekal yang kau makan berbentuk wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum'_

_"Mereka pergi kemana oka-san?"_

_"Ohh...jadi kau belum tahu. Setelah semua ceremonial pemakaman tuan Haruno selesai Sakura dan Ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto."_

_Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan ibunya. Ia menggenggam amplop yang Sakura berikan erat-erat lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya._

_Mikoto terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku putra bungsunya. Diraihnya buku catatan yang Sasuke tinggalkan di atas meja dapur. Ia membolak balik setiap halaman buku catatan tersebut dan menemukan tulisan tangan Sasuke di halaman terakhir bertuliskan 'never cry again...'_

_Jauh di tempat yang berbeda..._

_Di atas kereta Sakura hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela sambil menitikkan air mata._

_one second, the one teardrop that's left_

_that's all the time we have left_

_couldn't it flow by a little slower_

_if even the teardrop would stop.. what would we do_

_tomorrow morning, when i open my eyes, i'll meet a totally different life_

_goodbye... this isn't what i wanted to say_

_goodbye... it's sound so familiar_

_tomorrow when you wake up, would you still remember me ?_

_Goodbye... I not knowing my feelings again_

_Farewell... The words i spat out painly_

* * *

><p>Sasuke terbangun oleh suara ponselnya yang tak henti-henti berdering. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahnya sudah kosong. Jam berapa sekarang, batinnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang ia letakkan di lampdesk samping tempat tidurnya. Ternyata telepon dari Kakashi, sekretaris direkturnya. Mata Sasuke seketika terbelalak melihat kembali layar ponselnya.<p>

"Shit!" Umpatnya.

Pantas saja Kakashi meneleponnya berkali-kali. Untuk pertama kali setelah 7 tahun menjabat sebagai presiden direktur Uchiha corp. Sasuke terlambat menghadiri meeting. Ia langsung melompat pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat bergegas keluar kamarnya, Sasuke melihat pelayannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa baki yang berisi sarapan untuknya.

Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu berkata, "Sakura-sama memberikan pesan supaya kami tidak membangunkan anda."

Sasuke hanya mengambil sepotong roti tanpa berkata-kata, lalu setengah berlari menuju mobilnya. Di tengah perjalanan ia menelepon Sakura.

"Mengapau kau memerintahkan pelayan untuk tidak membangunkanku? Aku terlambat untuk meeting penting dengan Sabaku Ltd. pagi ini." Cerca Sasuke ditelepon.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan ringan, "Aku melihat wajahmu sangat lelah dan kau sepertinya tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, sekali saja terlambat pergi meeting tidak membunuhmu kan?"

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya berusaha mengingat mengapa ia bisa tertidur begitu lama. Kemudian muncul kilasan penggalan-penggalan memory tentang masa kecilnya. And then he sigh...ia ingat bahwa ia bermimpi tentang kenangan masa kecilnya. Rekaman memory itu terputar di otaknya seperti pizzeria. Sasuke sendiri tak percaya bahwaw hampir 20 tahun kemudian keadaannya bisa sama sekali berbeda. Bagaimana waktu dapat mengubah seseorang.

Dulu...dulu sekali ia pernah merasakan perasaan itu, bahwa ia juga pernah hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Hal itu tentu saja jauh sebelum Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, dan tanggung jawab itupun pindah ke pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sekarang adalah seseorang yang di bentuk oleh Fugaku seperti robot. Selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dalam setiap tindakan yang dilakukannya. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bisa tertawa lepas. Karena membuat seorang Fugaku Uchiha terkesan bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. He have to surpass his father.

* * *

><p>Sakura sedang memeriksa file-file yang harus ia tanda tangani ketika Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya di Lobby.<p>

Begitu keluar lift Sakura langsung disambut suara nyaring Naruto yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Sakuraaaa-chaaaaaaan...!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya siap memeluk Sakura with his famous bear hug.

Sakura berlari menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto, sahabat yang selalu menguatkan dan memberikan kehangatan sinar mentari pada hidupnya yang kelabu. Yaa...Naruto memang personifikasi dari sinar mentari yang selalu menghangatkan dan menggembirakan.

"Happy anniversary! Kau harus mentraktirku Sakura-chan!"

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku makan siang di Ichiraku sama juga bohong...masa aku harus mentraktirmu makan di ramen shop milikmu sendiri, itu tidak adil Naruto!"

Pria yang mendapat julukan 'ramen man' itu tertawa lalu berkata, "Apa boleh buat, di Jepang ini tidak ada ramen seenak Ichiraku...hehehehehe"

"Okey baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan. Tapi kali ini biarkan petugas kasirmu menerima uangku." Sakura menyerah.

Ayah Naruto yang bernama Namikaze Minato adalah seorang politikus yang tidak diragukan lagi sepak terjangnya di lingkungan parlemen Jepang dan Ichiraku dulunya adalah ramen shop traditional favorite keluarga Namikaze. Semenjak Naruto menyadari bahwa ia too dumb to be a politician iya memiliki ide untuk membeli Ichiraku dan menjadikannya sebuah merk dagang. Kini ichiraku adalah ramen shop yang frenchise-nya sudah tersebar luas dimana-mana, selain itu Naruto juga memproduksi beberapa merk ramen instan. Meskipun gagal menjadi seorang politikus setidaknya sekarang ia sukses sebagai seorang enterpreneur.

"Naruto, tell me about that Hyuga girl." Pinta Sakura setelah mereka selesai memesan 2 porsi miso ramen.

"Ahahahaha...aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah cafe di dekat kantor Ayahku. Siang itu aku sangat bosan dan mengantuk, jadi aku kabur saja hehehehe. Aku melihatnya terlibat pertengkaran dengan seorang pria sepertinya pria itu pacarnya. Tetapi kemudian pria itu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menangis. Aku kasihan padanya Sakura-chaaaann...lalu aku menghampirinya."

"And then..." Sahut Sakura tidak sabar.

"I seat infront of her and i said that tears is not match with her pretty face. I said again that I wanted to see smile from sweet girl like her." Ucap naruto menjelaskan. Pandangannya menarawang seakan berusaha menghadirkan kembali peristiwa yang barusan ia ceritakan. "You know Sakura, ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arahku...rasanya waktu terhenti. I think i'm falling in love at the first sight."

"Woooww...such a lovely story Naruto. By the way sejak kapan kau pandai merayu?"

"Hehehehe...itu rahasia Sakura-chaan!"

"Huuhh, dasaar kauu!"

"Apakah kau dan Hinata sudah melakukan ciuman pertama kalian?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Wajah Naruto memerah, "Kau tau Sakura-chaan, dia gadis yang sangat pemalu. Saat aku akan menciumnya tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan!"

Sakura langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat Sakura menertawainya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan penuh canda.

Naruto, you made my day. Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menjabat tangan partner bisnisnya dengan erat. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Mr. Sabaku."<p>

Lawan bicaranya itu membalasnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, kemudian membungkuk.

Setelah meeting selesai Kakashi menemani Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya. Pria paruh baya yang berambut perak keabuan serta mengenakan masker di wajahnya itu menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kesepakatan merger bisnis yang harus Sasuke pelajari.

"Kakashi apakah kau akan melapor pada ayahku bahwa aku terlambat meeting hari ini ?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sasuke, aku senang kau datang terlambat hari ini. Wajahmu terlihat lebih segar daripada biasanya. Sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat." Ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Di kantor ini hanya Kakashi yang tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Sasuke-sama atau gelar kehormatan lainnya. Itu disebabkan karena Kakashi adalah mentor bagi Sasuke sejak pertama kali Uchiha corp. jatuh ke tangan anak kedua Fugaku tersebut. Dan Sasuke sendiripun sangat menaruh hormat pada Kakashi sebagai mentor dan seniornya. Kakashi juga merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan Fugaku.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, aku turun disini saja. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman kota sebentar menikmati sore. Lagi pula letaknya kan hanya beberapa blok dari kantor yayasan milikku."<p>

"Baiklah..." Naruto memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya hingga kemudian berhenti. "Kau yakin tidak mau aku temani Sakura-chan? Aku selalu punya waktu luang untukmu."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa segera kenalkan pacar barumu itu padaku." Sakura melepaskan seatbeltnya lalu turun dari mobil Naruto.

Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambai pada Sakura. Sakura melambai balik dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, "Jaa ne..."

Sakura berjalan sambil merapatkan coatnya ke arah bangku dimana banyak burung merpati hinggap disekelilingnya untuk mematuk biji-bijian. Lama ia duduk menikamati semilir angin sore dan orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Setelah puas ia segera beranjak karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ia berjalan menyebrangi padestrian lalu kemudian menyusuri trotoar ke arah kantornya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah maroon metallic melaju dengan kencang, menerjang genangan air yang cipratannya langsung mengenai Sakura.

"Oouucch!" Pekik Sakura kaget. Lalu ia menunduk melihat separuh coat Alexander McQueen yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu sudah ternodai oleh air kotor. Huuufft...

Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah ternyata mobil yang tadi menyipratinya berjalan mundur perlahan lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dan Sakura yang melihat pemilik mobil itu turun hanya bisa diam, bengong ditempatnya. Pemilik mobil itu adalah seorang pria berkulit pucat, berambut semerah darah dengan tattoo 'ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya. Meskipun postur tubuhnya tidak se-well build Sasuke, tapi ia kharismatik dan tampan in his own way. Ia melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri mematung. Iris mata berwarna jade itu menatap sakura dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Nona apakah anda baik-baik saja ? Maafkan kecerobohanku." Ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ahh...tidak apa-apa." Sakura balas membungkuk.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu tumpangan. Rasanya tidak etis jika aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang bajunya basah berjalan sendirian, hari ini anginnya sangat dingin nanti kau bisa sakit."

Hmmm...such a nice gentleman, pikir Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung menjawab tawarannya, ia berkata, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu." Candanya.

Kemudian Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

Perjalanan menuju ke kantor Sakura hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit. Sebelum Sakura turun, pria itu bertanya, "Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sakura." Hari ini ia sedang malas memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang 'Uchiha Sakura'

"Hmm...it's match your hair nicely. Kau bekerja di yayasan yang berada di bawah perusahaan Uchiha corp. ini ?"

"Yup, eeerr... kau belum menyebutkan namamu?"

"Gaara...you can call me Gaara."

"Thank you Gaara...nice to know you." Sakura tersenyum sopan kemudian bergegas turun dari mobil karena hari sudah mulai gelap.


	5. Chapter 5

Here my chapter 5!

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya...

1. Tanda bacanya memang kacau, maafkan yaah! Tapi sudah di edit ulang kok.

2. Kenapa banyak bahasa inggrisnya? Hmm...kenapa yaa, jadi bungung jawabnya. Alesan pertama karena emang suka, tiba2 idenya muncul dikepala yaa langsung ditulis aja. Alesan kedua karena kadang perbendaharaan kata yang mau dipake kadang kalo di bahasa indonesiakan maknanya jadi sedikit berbeda, dan kedengarannya malah jadi aneh. Alesan ketiga karena gw pengen menyampaikan emosi dan suasana kepada para reader ffn ini, yang jika suatu kalimat itu dibahasa indonesiakan entah kenapa feelnya nggak dapet. (Hehe...membela diri.)

3. Next chapterr mungkin akan berusaha mengurangi porsi bahasa inggrisnya.

btw, coba deh bacanya sambil dengerin Cavin Harris 'thinking about you'

* * *

><p>.<p>

_In a moment, I know that everything could change._

_And I know that, my life would never be the same._

_You're the only one that's making sense to me._

_When I close my eyes, You're the one, I see._

_There's no other way I could ever be...Without you babe._

_And it's a part of you, I never wanna lose._

_I'll do anything you want me to._

_Like any other day, I know I'll find a way_

_And if ever I'm alone_

_I'll be thinking about you._

_I'll be thinking about you._

.

"What took you so long to get here, little brother?" Tanya Kankuro sambil memasukan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil Gaara.

"I'm really sorry Kankuro, tadi aku mengalami kejadian kecil dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Jadi aku harus mengurusnya sebentar."

"It's okay...sebenernya aku tidak keberatan menemanimu lebih lama disini. Tapi Temari sudah cerewet menyuruhku segera kembali ke Dubai, disana tidak ada yang membantunya menangani urusan lapangan di lokasi proyek."

"No prob, proses legal merger kita dengan Uchiha corp. sudah separuh jalan. 2 Minggu lagi kita akan segera memulai proyeknya."

"Good then, let's go! Aku harus boarding 45 menit dari sekarang."

Gaara pun bergegas memacu kendaraannya menuju bandara. Ditengah perjalanan ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Gadis bernama Sakura yang telah mencuri hatinya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya dirumah, hari sudah gelap. Sakura berjalan melewati ruang makan dan menyapa Shiro si kepala pelayan yang sedang sibuk menata letak cutleries di atas meja.<p>

"Selamat sore Sakura-sama." Shiro memberi salam sambil membungkuk.

"Shiro-san apakah hari ini Pak Presdir makan malam di rumah?"

"Tadi siang sekretarisnya menelepon bahwa Sasuke-sama akan pulang ke rumah lebih awal."

"Hmm...baiklah, setelah ini aku akan membantumu menyiapkan makanannya."

Sakura memang sebisa mungkin selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Setidaknya itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih suami istri. Walaupun seringkali, makanan itu mendingin begitu saja di atas meja. Karena orang yang seharusnya memakannya tidak kunjung datang.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan, Sakura menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap makan malam. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah selesai berpakaian dan memoleskan sedikit make-up di wajahnya ia segera bergegas menuju ruang makan. Di sana Sasuke sudah duduk dikursinya.

"Ah, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"Hn"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan logam dan porcelain. Baru setelah mereka selesai Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa hal untukku. Sebentar lagi perusahaan kita akan segera meresmikan kerja sama dengan Sabaku Ltd. yang beroperasi di sepanjang semenanjung arab. Uchiha corp. akan menyediakan alat berat untuk proyek pengeboran minyak lepas pantai milik Sabaku Ltd. Lusa, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang dengan Mr. Sabaku."

"Apakah itu berarti kau akan sering pulang-pergi Tokyo-Dubai?"

"Mungkin hanya di bulan-bulan awal proyek mulai beroperasi, selanjutnya yang akan menanganinya adalah Obito. Oh ya, 1 hal lagi Sakura, aku ingin kau membantu Shisui menyiapkan acara malam gala peluncuran produk skin care dari Uchiha Pharmacy yang akan diadakan minggu depan."

"Okey, tapi tidak seperti biasanya kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri padaku. Biasanya untuk tugas-tugas seperti ini Tenten akan menerima email dari sekretarismu." Komentar Sakura penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kerja sama ini sangat penting untuk kemajuan perusahaan kita kedepannya. Setelah ini tidurlah, aku akan berada di ruang kerjaku. Ada beberapa proposal yang harus aku pelajari." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apakah suaminya yang heartless itu hari ini salah minum obat? Atau jangan-jangan kepalanya baru saja terbentur benda keras? Ahh...entahlah, yang penting setelah ini ia harus menelepon Ino. Sahabatnya itu pasti ingin tahu tentang detail peristiwa yang menimpanya tadi sore.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruang kerjanya Sasuke bersandar di kursinya sambil berfikir. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin mengorbankan rumah tangganya dengan Sakura, but neither did he want to give up his relationship with Karin. Apa yang sudah membuatnya tertarik pada Karin? Karin seperti kebanyakan artis dan model lainnya, tidak ada yang istimewa. Ia hanyalah sebuah pelarian bagi Sasuke, wanita beruntung yang ditiduri Sasuke lebih dari satu kali.

Sedangkan Sakura? Sakura adalah gambaran sempurna dari seorang istri. Tapi Sasuke merasa seperti ada tembok yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh Sakura. Berfikir tentang Sakura membuat rasa bersalah menyusupi hati Sasuke. Seberapa sering ia membuatnya menangis sampai tertidur? Seberapa sering Sasuke melukainya dengan sikapnya yang acuh?

Wajah sedih Sakura saat tertidur menantinya selalu membayangi Sasuke. Mengapa ia harus tidur disamping wanita lain jika istrinya selalu terjaga hingga pagi untuk menunggunya pulang. Mungkin Sasuke telah menutup rapat-rapat hatinya untuk merasakan cinta, atau mungkin juga ia terlalu sayang jika hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai sebuah pelarian?

Lalu mengapa Sasuke memilih setuju untuk menikahi Sakura? Padahal bisa saja Sasuke pergi melarikan diri dan membiarkan Itachi mengemban kembali tanggung jawab yang ia tinggalkan. Atau Sasuke terlalu takut untuk melihat Sakura dimiliki pria lain? Selain itu, bisa saja sebenarnya hati Sasuke tidak sebeku yang ia pikirkan. Ah, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak pasti dalam hati Sasuke.

.

Dikamarnya Sakura menekan fast dial di ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ino.

Gaara...

Nama itu menimbulkan sensasi excitement dihatinya.

"Heiiii saaaaakkk...long time no chit-chat!" Sapa ino penuh semangat di ujung telepon yang satunya.

"Inooooo...aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu hal padamu."

"About what? Kalau tentang suamimu itu percayalah aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Bukan, ini bukan tentang dia. Sasuke hari ini makan malam denganku dan kami mengobrol sedikit tentang mas-" Belum selesai kalimat Sakura, Ino sudah memotongnya.

"Wow! Itu sebuah kemajuan Saak, coba periksa kepalanya. Siapa tahu dia habis terjatuh lalu pingsan kemudian bangun dan menyadari bahwa istrinya terlalu menawan untuk dilewatkan."

Sakura terkikik lalu berkata, "Jadi kau tetap ingin mendengarkan ceritaku tidak?"

"Ok...ok lanjutkan."

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya mengobrol tentang masalah bisnis. Yang ingin aku ceritakan adalah bahwa tadi sore aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pria. Sebenarnya itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kecelakaan kecil, mobil yang dikendarainya menyipratiku dengan air kotor lalu ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku."

"Bah! Moronic bastard husband of you Sak! Sekalinya makan malam di rumah hanya untuk membicarakan urusan perusahaan. Sudah tidak usah membicarakan dia lagi. Errr...siapa nama pria itu? Kelihatannya ia sangat gentleman."

"I don't know anything about him except he have pale skin, red hair, a tattoo on his left forehead and a handsome face. His name is Gaara." Sakura menjelaskan.

"I envy you Sak, kenapa kau selalu dikelilingi para pria tampan sedangkan aku harus seumur hidup terjebak dengan pria yang terlalu malas untuk melibatkan dirinya dalam hal apapun. So troublesome..." Cerocos Ino.

Sakura tertawa mendengarkan omelan sahabatnya itu.

Tapi kemudian Ino menambahkan, "Wait...wait, his named sound familiar, aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana yaaa...hmmm. Tenang saja, aku akan menyelidikinya untukmu Sak!"

"Baiklah...aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Dont you think i'm too easy to distract? Ohh Ino-pig i really miss you. I wish you were here." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas.

"Me too forehead-girl. Aku pikir wajar jika kau merasa senang mengenal seseorang yang baru dalam hidupmu. Ketahuilah, pernikahanmu sangat membosankan. It's okay to get happy sometime. Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Jepang, mungkin selanjutnya aku tidak akan memperpanjang kontrakku dengan agency model disini. Aku ingin berkarir dan menetap saja di Tokyo."

"Aku sangat senang mendengar kau akan menetap lagi disini Ino-pig. Ok, see you when I'll see you." Sakura mengakhiri teleponnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Setelah berguling-guling sebentar ia memejamkan mata dan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya rutinitas Sakura dimulai dengan meeting bersama Shisui beserta brand ambassador mereka. Kemudian setelah selesai Sakura akan kembali ke kantornya sebentar.<p>

Hari ini Sakura mengenakan blouse putih yang dipadukan dengan grey pencil skirt serta black louboutine stilleto favoritnya. Sangat simpel dan nyaman untuk digunakan saat kegiatan sangat padat. Setelah sampai di Uchiha corp. building Sakura segera menuju lantai 8 tempat dimana meeting dilaksanakan. Di dalam ruangan para jajaran manajer Uchiha Pharmacy sudah hadir dan menunggu Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-sama." Satu persatu dari mereka membungkuk, memberikan salam dan menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." Sakura membalas salam mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

"Selamat pagi sepupuku yang paling cantik!" Shisui memasuki ruangan dan langsung menghampiri Sakura. Saat bawahan-bawahannya hendak berdiri untuk memberikan salam Shisui langsung berkata, "Sudah...sudah...tidak usah memberi salam padaku, ayo mari segera kita mulai saja meeting pada hari ini."

"Tapi Shisui-sama, brand ambassador kita belum datang. Sepertinya dia sesikit terlambat." Ujar salah satu dari manajernya.

"Takeshi-san, coba kau hubungi lagi ponsel manajernya." Usul Sakura.

15 menit kemudian Karin pun muncul bersama manajernya Suigetsu. Karin memasuki ruangan dengan angkuh dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sakura, ini adalah brand ambassador produk kita untuk musim ini. Uzumaki Karin." Shisui memperkenalkan Karin pada Sakura.

Karin melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Sakura dengan penuh penilaian. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Sakura.

"Uchiha Sakura..." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

Meeting berlangsung dengan serius. Sakura benar-benar ingin event ini berjalan dengan sukses. Sementara Sakura sibuk berdiskusi dan mengemukakan pendapat, Karin hanya sibuk merapikan make-upnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Sebelum meeting berakhir, Karin dan manajernya Suigetsu mohon diri untuk meninggalkan ruangan karena hari ini Karin memiliki jadwal pemotretan.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Karin berkata pada Shisui dengan nada merajuk, "Shisui-kun buat acaranya agar terfokus padaku, karena malam itu akulah bintangnya..."

Sakura snort and roll her eyes.

Begitu keluar dari dalam ruangan meeting, Suigetsu langsung menegur Karin.

"Don't be such a sore loser read-head, she is his wife you know?! Di dalam gedung ini dia bosmu dan bisa menendangmu keluar kapan saja. Bermainlah dengan pintar."

"Soon to be ex-wife!" Bantah Karin penuh percaya diri.

.

Akhirnya meeting selesai. Sakura membereskan file-file miliknya.

"Shisui, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa artis dengan bad attitude seperti dia bisa menjadi brand ambassador dari prosuk kita?!" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang merekomendasikannya. Tapi bisa kupastikan musim depan kontraknya tidak akan kuperpanjang lagi." Jawab Shisui santai.

"Huufft...Baiklah kalo begitu. Mau kemana kau setelah ini? Bersedia menemaniku ke pantry di lantai 5? I need coffee in my veins." Ajak Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chaan...setelah ini aku berjanji untuk menjemput Hana di Pet Shopnya."

"Ok, never mind. Take care..."

.

Kebetulan, pantry sedang lengang sehingga Sakura bisa dengan leluasa meracik kopi yang disukainya.

"Black coffee dengan 2 sendok gula."

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh ke arah asal dari suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Di sanalah dia, berdiri di sudut pantry sambil menyeruput minumannya dalam-dalam, pria yang kemarin sore menyipratkan air kotor ke tubuhnya sekaligus memberikan tumpangan padanya. Sakura memandanginya untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mempercayai mengapa sebuah 'kebetulan' bisa terjadi lebih dari sekali?

Gaara balas menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau memandangiku seolah aku ini hantu."

"Ummh...maaf, aku hanya terkejut bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Rasanya aneh, kemarin di trotoar dan sekarang di pantry. Apa kau membuntutiku?" Tanya Sakura penuh curiga.

"Aku juga bisa berkata hal yang sama denganmu nona Sakura, karena aku ada disini lebih dulu darimu." Jawab Gaara dengan suara tenornya yang lembut.

Kemudian Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura. Secara reflek Sakura meletakkan ponselnya yang ada dalam genggamannya di atas pantry cabinet dan melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sisi pinggir dari pantry cabinet tersebut. Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, Sakura pun makin terhimpit. Sekarang jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Sakura hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja. Sakura yang merasakan aura predator menyelimuti Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya. He give her his sinfully sexy smirk.

"So, do you like coffee with 2 teaspoon sugar?" He ask with husky voice.

Sakura tidak dapat meredam debaran jantungnya. Ia hanya diam tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kemampuan otaknya untuk berfikir mendadak lumpuh, matanya terpejam. Menunggu dengan pasrah apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tapi kemudian Gaara berbicara dengan suara yang kembali normal, "Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali meeting di lantai atas. Until next time...blossom"

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, Gara sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang masih shock. Kedua kakinya lemas, ia terdiam melupakan kopi yang sama sekali belum diminumnya.

Setelah Sakura merasa seluruh fungsi tubuhnya kembali normal, ia segera bergegas menuju lobby dan meninggalkan Uchiha building. Hari masih belum terlalu sore, tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah kehilangan mood untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura mencoba menghubungi Ino. Tapi saat melihat panggilan keluar di ponselnya ia menemukan nomor asing.

"Sejak kapan nomor ini ada di ponselku. Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan panggilkan keluar pada nomor ini." Ucapnya lirih.

Sakura menekan tombol dial pada nomor tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian muncul pesan masuk di layar ponselnya. Alangkah kagetnya Sakura melihat dari siapa pesan tersebut berasal. Matanya terbelalak, dalam pesan itu tertulis: i'm on meeting babe, miss me already?

Sakura memeluk ponselnya erat-erat sambil mendengus, "Sepertinya dia berniat membunuhku dengan serangan jantung..."

Sakura memerintahkan supirnya untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ia harus segera berbagi cerita tentang peristiwa aneh yang terjadi pada hari ini dengan Ino sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>Sakura keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia menggantungkan handuknya, mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya.<p>

"Inooooooo..." Teriak Sakura ditelepon.

"What's wrong Saak?" Tanya Ino khawatir terhadap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Aku mengalami kejadian gila di pantry siang ini! Sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas, kaki lemas, kemampuan otakku menghilang! Kau tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dengan Gaara disana. Dan dia berjalan ke arahku hingga jarak kami begitu dekat, sangat amat dekat hingga aku ingin memukul wajah tampannya!"

Dengan cepat Ino menyahut, "Sangat dekat hingga kau ingin make out dengannya?"

"Ino...! You pervert bitch!" Protes Sakura. Wajahnya memerah, mengingat husky voice milik Gaara tadi siang. Kalau saja Ino melihatnya pasti ia sudah menertawai Sakura habis-habisan.

"Hahahhaha...calm down Sakura. Lanjutkan ceritamu, aku sangat bersemangat mendengarkannya."

" Setelah membuatku hampir pingsan, dia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Can you imagine? Lalu saat aku memeriksa ponselku tiba-tiba saja nomornya sudah disana!"

"Sakura, sudah terlihat jelas ia sangat menyukaimu. Malah mungkin ia sudah bermimpi basah tentangmu. Hahahahah..." Ucap Ino diselingi tawa.

"But, I'm married." Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Come on Sakura, Sasuke saja bisa dengan seenaknya menyelingkuhimu. Kenapa kau tidak? It's time for thinking about your self!"

"Tetap saja tindakanku tidak bisa dibenarkan." Jawab Sakura dengan nada lemah.

"Ini bukan waktu untuk bersedih Sak, tunggu kepulanganku dan kita akan pergi ke bar merayakannya!"

"Merayakan apa?"

"Celebrate your new lover! Dattebayo!"

"Sepertinya aku bercerita pada orang yang salah..." Sakura sigh.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan sedikit kebahagaian Sakura, jangan salah sangka dulu." Suara Ino melembut.

"Iya Ino, aku mengerti. Kau memang temanku yang paling baik."

.

Hari ini Sasuke mengalami masalah yang cukup serius di kantor. Muncul pesaing dengan produk sejenis yang mengurangi persentase dari market share-nya, sehingga setelah selesai meeting dengan Sabaku Ltd. ia segera mengadakan meeting dadakan dengan seluruh General Manager devisi marketing dari seluruh perusahaan yang berada di bawah naungan Uchiha Corp. Hal itu sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju arah pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di parkiran mobil rumahnya ia berhenti, lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Belum sempat beranjak keluar, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas-malasan Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Ya, hallo."

"Sasuke-kuuuuun, apakah hari ini kau tidak mampir ke apartemenku?" Tanya Karin dengan manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Dengar, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi jangan coba menggangguku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu rileks Sasuke-kun." Suara Karin sedikit mendesah.

Sasuke diam dan berfikir sejenak.

"Ohh...ayolah, jangan berkata seolah-seolah kita belum pernah melakukannya." Rayu Karin lagi.

"Ok, aku datang."

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali dan meluncur meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa Sakura diam-diam mengamatinya dari atas balkon.

Mendengar Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mesinnya, seketika itu juga terlintas ide dalam benak Sakura. Dengan masih mengenakan tanktop dan celana pendek, serta rambut yang masih setengah kering, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju arah garasi mobil untuk memakai mobil yang tidak biasa ia gunakan. Karena mobilnya yang berwarna putih itu sangat langka sehingga akan mudah ketahuan jika digunakan untuk membuntuti seseorang.

Sakura membuntuti Sasuke dari jarak aman. Setelah separuh jalan Sakura merasa ia mengenali arah yang dituju Sasuke. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian terlihat gedung Apartament milik kekasih sahabatnya yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan disana? Apalagi saat ini sudah larut malam. Timbul bermacam-macam pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Perasaannya berkecamuk untuk memilih antara terus mengikuti atau berbalik arah dan pulang.

Di tengah kegalauannya, Sakura baru ingat kalau ia membawa ponsel. Kemudian Sakura langsung menghubungi Ino.

"Pig, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Hei...kenapa kau menelponku lagi? Bukankah di Jepang saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam? Dan kenapa suaramu terdengar sedih?"

"Tolong aku, tanyakan pada Shikamaru. Apakah ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memiliki unit apartement di The Nara's Residence? Tolong tanyakan juga kartu akses dengan plat mobil bernomor YG 08-08 terdaftar disana atas nama siapa dan untuk unit berapa?" Sakura mulai terisak.

"Oh Kami, Sakura...apa yang kau temukan? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku malam ini membuntuti Sasuke dan ia masuk menuju komplek apartement milik keluarga Nara." Jawab Sakura disela tangisnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Mengemudilah dengan hati-hati, aku akan segera mengabarimu jika sudah memperoleh informasi yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih Ino, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa..."

"Sudah...sudah...jangan menangis, aku selalu ada untukmu forehead-girl. Aku akan mempercepat kepulanganku, tunggulah aku."

Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan memutar arah, kali ini perjalanan yang ia tempuh untuk pulang serasa seabad.

.

* * *

><p>maafkan, chapter ini harus di posting ulang karena tadi saat posting pertama ada bagian cerita yang terhapus.<p>

konsentrasi gw lagi buyar mendengar berita bahwa penerbangan dimana sebagian besar crewnya adalah temen gw dinyatakan hilang tadi pagi :'((

.


	6. Chapter 6

Here my chapter 6!

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, buat gw semua review adalah masukan. Jadi semua review akan selalu gw approve...

- ffn ini masih banyak typo sana sini...gw mohon maaf, karena itulah gw butuh review dari para reader-san sekalian untuk menyempurnakan ffn ini.

- bukan masalah pede atau gak pede siih kalo menurut gw. FFn ini adalah media pertama tempat gw mempublikasikan hasil tulisan gw, jadi gw masih amat sangat pemula dan perlu banyak belajar. Dan ffn ini memang banyak gw selipin bahasa inggrisnya dimana bhs inggris yang gw gunakan memang bukanlah bahasa inggris baku. (Bhs inggris percakapan sehari2 di antara rekan kerja yg kebanyakan bhasa slang, dan kbanyakan rekan kerja gw pake singlish and malay-english) Gw mohon maaf untuk itu, dan akan gw coba perbaiki

- Terima kasih buat koreksi bentuk kalimat, tatacara penulisan kata objek/subjeknya, serta tanda bacanya. Hehe, akan gw teliti dan upload ulang.

- yaa...gw tau bgt dattebayo emang bahasa slang trade mark Naruto, tapi selayaknya bahasa slang lainnya menurut gw g masalah jika digunakan oleh siapapun.

- ini ffn sasusaku yang pasti nantinya akan berakhir dengan sasusaku kok, :))

HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Love is not a noun to be defined, but a verb to be acted upon..._

.

Dengan lunglai Sakura berjalan memasuki mansionnya, tatapannya kosong. Setelah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, ia meringkuk tenggelam dibalik bed cover yang hangat dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia, karena ia tidak kunjung berhasil untuk masuk ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak. Terbukti dengan 10 menit kemudian Sakura membuka matanya, menarawang menatap langit-langit Kamarnya yang tinggi.

Matanya sangat mengantuk hingga terasa sepat dan panas, tapi otaknya tidak dapat berhenti berfikir. Sakura berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tidak dapat menghilangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Seingatnya Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki investasi properti berbentuk apartement, Sakura dapat memastikan itu. Karena setelah mereka menikah seringkali Sakura lah yang harus mengurus aset-aset milik suaminya. Lagi pula sebagai seorang istri, aset-aset tersebut juga tidak dapat berpindah kepemilikan ke pihak lain tanpa tanda tangan darinya.

Mungunjungi siapa suaminya pada jam seperti itu? Rasa takut menghinggapinya, rasa takut yang selama ini menghantuinya. Kali ini Sakura sudah memutuskan tidak akan mundur selangkahpun, sepahit dan semenyakitkan apapun kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi nanti. Sakura akan menghadapinya dengan tangguh, meskipun sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua kepura-puraan ini.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dan berkata lirih yang nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, "Sekarang sudah pukul 4 pagi..."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati kamarnya, Sakura buru-buru membalikkan badan memunggungi arah pintu untuk berpura-pura tidur. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tak ia tidak kunjung mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Malah suara langkah kaki yang tadi ia dengar terhenti, kemudian suara langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar tapi kali ini menjauhi kamarnya. Lalu Sakura bangun, duduk bersandar di headboard ranjangnya.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebentar lagi pagi setidaknya ia harus tidur untuk 1 sampai 2 jam kedepan. Tapi ketika sudah berada di depan kamarnya dan memegang gagang pintu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tubuhnya masih dipenuhi aroma alkohol dan Karin. Sasuke berjalan berbalik dan memerintahkan pelayan untuk menyiapkan selimut dan bantal di sofa ruang tv. Setelah mandi ia pun berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya serta membuat sofa itu menjadi senyaman mungkin. Hal ini sangat aneh, mengingat biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah peduli terhadap pemikiran Sakura tentang dirinya. Mengapa sekarang ia jadi salah tingkah seperti melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

.

Sakura terbangun oleh silau sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melewati tirai jendela kamarnya. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat pegal. Kemudian Sakura tersadar bahwa ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk, pantas saja seluruh tubuhnya terasa linu dan kaku.

Jam berapa ini? Batinnya. Sakura meraih jubah tidurnya dari sandaran kursi rias, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Saat keluar kamar, ia melewati ruang tv dan menemukan pelayannya sedang merapikan bantal dan selimut lalu membawanya kembali ke kamar tamu.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-sama." Sapa mereka memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi..." Jawab Sakura.

Tanpa bertanya pun Sakura sudah tau jika yang baru saja memakai sofa ruang tv sebagai tempat tidur adalah suaminya. Kemudian Tenten muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-sama aku pikir anda belum bangun. Jadi aku berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda di kamar. Sebelum berangkat Pak Presdir berpesan padaku bahwa nanti siang beliau akan menjemput anda dirumah. Karena beliau pikir anda tidak akan pergi kemana-mana pagi ini, anda bangun lebih siang dari biasanya." Terang Tenten pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku memang sedang tidak ingin beraktivitas hari ini. Tubuhku sedikit pegal."

"Mari kita ke kamar, sepertinya saya harus mulai mempersiapkan anda untuk acara nanti siang." Ucap Tenten sambil memandangi wajah Sakura lebih intens dari biasanya.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Tenten dengan rasa penasaran. Tapi kemudian saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bercermin dengan spontan ia berteriak, "Teeeeeenteeeen ada apa dengan wajaaaahkuuuuu?!"

"Anda sepertinya kurang tidur dan habis menangis semalaman. Mata anda bengkak, serta wajah anda terlihat sembab dan tidak segar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan wajah seperti ini? Ohh, Kamiiiii..." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Karena itulah saya harus mempersiapkan anda mulai sekarang Sakura-sama..."

"Sakura...just Sakura, remember?"

"Maafkan, aku sering lupa. Baiklah sekarang berbaringlah. Pertama-tama aku harus memakaikan masker di wajah dan matamu untuk menghilangkan sembabnya."

Sakura berbaring dengan rileks sedangkan Tenten mulai mempersiapkan maskernya. Setelah selesai ia mulai mengoleskannya di wajah Sakura sedikit demi sedikit dengan menggunakan kuas.

"Tenten, bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu. Pasti hidupmu menyenangkan karena kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai dan dia pasti juga sangat mencintaimu." Tanya Sakura masih dengan mata tertutup, sedangkan Tenten duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya dengan lihai mengoleskan masker pada wajah Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna dalam hidup ini Sakura. Hidupku dan juga hidupmu." Tenten menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dulu apa yang kau katakan memang pernah aku alami...aku begitu bahagia. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama, sejak awal aku sudah tahu resiko yang harus aku hadapi mencintai seseorang seperti dia. Dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, mendahulukan kepentingan mereka di atas kepentingan pribadinya. Kami hidup di dunia yang berbeda, sehingga ketika jalan kami bersimpangan ketika dia harus memilih untuk tetap bersamaku atau menikahi wanita pilihan keluarganya, aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Dia akhirnya dinobatkan menjadi penerus keluarga Hyuga, itu adalah impiannya sejak lama. Dan aku bahagia bisa melepasnya untuk dapat merasakan itu."

Kini Tenten menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakura memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menghadap ke arah Tenten lalu menggenggam tangan asisten pribadinya itu. Seolah ikut merasakan kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermak-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku senang bisa membaginya denganmu. Aku tidak punya banyak teman wanita, rasanya jadi jauh lebih ringan." Potong Tenten untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Ia membalas tatapan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm...pantas saja namanya 'jatuh' cinta. Karena rasanya menyakitkan." Gumam Sakura kemudian.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali kehadiran Neji dalam hidupku. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita yang istimewa untuk seseorang. What is truly yours would eventually be yours, and what is not, no matter how hard you try, will never be."

"Terima kasih sudah menguatkanku dengan ceritamu Tenten, kau wanita yang berhati besar."

"Hidup tetap harus terus berlanjut Sakura. Kita tidak mungkin dapat menghentikan waktu."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian memeluk Tenten erat, mereka saling mengobati. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat bahwa dirinya masih memakai masker wajah!

"Tenten, maafkan aku merusak kerja kerasmu. Maskernya jadi berantakan."

"Hahahahahhaha...wajahmu lucu sekali Sakura." Tenten tertawa melihat wajah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sakura juga ikut tertawa melihat wajahnya yang berantakan lewat cermin.

Sepertinya hari ini Sakura mendapatkan seorang sahabat baru.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura memutuskan mengenakan white lacy Stella McCartney cocktail dress dipadukan dengan pump shoes berwarna creme. Semua itu semakin menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya yang sexy. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas membentuk messy bun dengan beberapa helaian yang terjatuh membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di voyer mansionnya menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputnya.<p>

Selang beberapa saat kemudian limousine hitam milik Sasuke memasuki pekarangannya dan berhenti di hadapan Sakura yang sudah menunggunya. Sasuke sibuk membalas email melalui ponselnya, tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang memasuki mobil dan duduk disampingnya. Tapi saat perhatiannya sejenak ia alihkan pada istrinya tersebut Sasuke hanya bisa terpana.

Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa Sakura selalu berpenampilan dengan baik. She'd always worn nice clothes and he's never failed to see that. Sakura really concern about the way she looked, styling her hair, and putting on makeup even she had no intention of leaving the house. Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan kebiasaan istrinya tersebut. Sehingga sangat aneh jika dengan istri yang cant- hmm...lebih tepat disebut 'hot wife' yang selalu berada disampingnya, Sasuke selalu berakhir di atas ranjang wanita lain.

"Dressmu terlalu pendek." Komentar Sasuke dingin. Entah mengapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir selalu bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. He's really are 'teme'.

Jerk! Aku menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam berdandan hanya untuk dikomentari dengan komentar dingin seperti itu. Gerutu sakura dalam hati.

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihat wanita yang berpenampilan lebih terbuka dari ini? Saat ini musim dingin dan aku memakai coat diluarnya, lagi pula aku kan sedang pergi dengan su-a-mi-ku." Jawab Sakura tidak mempedulikan pendapat Sasuke.

Karena nanti saat memasuki restoran yang melihat kaki indahmu itu bukan hanya aku, bodoh! Batin Sasuke. Tapi mulutnya enggan berkata-kata dan ia memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Mereka berdua memasuki restoran dan segera menuju meja yang telah dipesan. Sepertinya partner bisnis yang akan Sasuke perkenalkan pada istrinya itu sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Pria tersebut duduk membelakangi arah kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Begitu melihat pria yang akan makan siang bersama ia dan suaminya memiliki warna dan potongan rambut yang sama seperti pria yang bertemu dengannya di trotoar dan di pantry, nafas Sakura tercekat, iris emeraldnya membulat.

Her heart skip a beat.

Mungkinkah...? Sebelum Sakura menyeslesaikan kalimat yang ada dalam benaknya pria itu berdiri, membalikkan badan ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura lalu membungkuk sopan. Mata Sakura melebar, mengetahui siapa pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, ini istriku. Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"It's pleasure too meet you Mrs. Uchiha." Gaara menjabat tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura tidak dapat mengalihakan tatapan matanya dari iris jade milik Gaara.

Rona di pipi Sakura muncul dan ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Sabaku." Sakura segera melepaskan melepaskan jabatan tangan Gaara.

Mereka pun memulai acara makan siang pada hari itu dengan bercakap-cakap. Sebagian besar obrolan mereka tentang bisnis dan latar belakang keluarga masing-masing.

"Jadi kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di Dubai Mr. Sabaku?" Tanya Sakura basa basi.

"Yaa, tapi aku menhabiskan masa kecilku di Jepang. Ibuku keturunan asli jepang sedangkan ayahku berdarah timur tengah." Jawab Gaara menjelaskan.

"Sangat luar biasa karena di usiamu yang masih muda, Sabaku Ltd. berhasil menguasai seluruh lahan minyak di sepanjang semenanjung arab." Puji Sakura.

"ahh, itu karena aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang sudah ayahku bangun. Dan aku juga mendapatkan bantuan dari dua orang kakakku." Terang Gaara merendah.

Kemudian pecakapan mereka terhenti sejenak karena Sasuke meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet.

Setelah Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh, Garra menatap Sakura dengan intens kemudian berkata, "Still want talk about business, Ms Sakura or Mrs Uchiha? Which one?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya menangkap makna ganda dari pertanyaan Gaara, lalu menjawab, "Well, you clearly know which is appropriate at which time."

"So...you're watching me closely." Komentar gara sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seringai.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri Mr. Sabaku." Ucap Sakura sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, membalas tatapan tajam Gaara.

"I told you to call me Gaara."

Sasuke berdehem, memberikan tanda bahwa ia sudah kembali hadir di meja itu. Sakura tidak berbicara lagi hingga acara makan siang itu selesai. Sasuke menyuruhnya pulang bersama supir sedangkan ia dan Gaara akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengurus sesuatu.

Dalam perjalanan Gaara berkata pada Sasuke, "Aku sedikit terkejut mengapa kau baru mengenalkan istrimu padaku sekarang?" Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari wanita cantik dengan warna iris mata tidak wajar dan berambut pink tersebut. Bibirnya yang ranum seperti buah peach yang segar, dan kulitnya...kulit berwarna ivory yang begitu lembut saat Gaara menyentuhnya. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bisa menyentuh seluruh kulit yang menempel pada tubuh wanita bernama Sakura yang ternyata istri dari partner bisnisnya tersebut.

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau menikmatinya." Jawab Sasuke, tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan membahas topik tentang istrinya.

"Karena dalam beberapa acara sebelum ini kau selalu membawa wanita yang berbeda. Apakah dia tahu ?" Gaara bertanya dengan sengaja.

"Belum, tetapi nampaknya sudah mulai curiga." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi sedikit awkward. Namun, Sasuke segera memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Between us, this subject is closed."

"Ahahaha...baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih dekat orang yang bekerjasama denganku Mr. Uchiha." Respon Gaara santai.

.

* * *

><p>Esoknya Sakura harus kembali mengadakan meeting dengan Shisui dan para managernya mengingat event yang mereka gelar sudah semakin dekat. Saat meeting selesai waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Sakura berencana naik menuju ruangan milik Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya menujukkan notifikasi email dari Ino. Sakura membuka kemudian segera membacanya.<p>

.

From: yamanaka_ino

To: sakuraharuno

Saak, maafkan aku tidak bisa menelponmu. Saat ini aku sedang ada peragaan busana, dan jadwalku sangat padat. Apa saat ini kau sedang sendiri? Jangan baca surelku saat sedang sendiri. Dan berjanjilah jangan menangis, sungguh, Sasuke tidak layak untuk kau tangisi.

Aku berhasil memaksa Shika-kun membuka data penghuni apartemennya. Huufft...rasanya aku tidak sanggup menuliskan ini untukmu. Tapi baiklah, kau berhak tau kebenarannya. Apartemen itu memang dibeli bukan atas nama Sasuke tapi rekening asal pembayarannya berasal dari dirinya. Apartemen itu milik Uzumaki Karin, who is her? Dan soal akses card, itu tempat parkir untuk unit DA-17. Jangan bertindak macam-macam sebelum aku datang.

With love,

Ino

.

Alih-alih menekan tombol untuk naik ke lantai paling atas tempat dimana ruangan suaminya berada, Sakura malah langsung menekan tombol lower ground. Dunia Sakura seakan berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar. Telapak tangannya dingin. Ia seakan berada di dimensi yang berbeda, meskipun saat itu ia sedang berada di tengah lobby kantor Uchiha Building dimana orang-orang yang lalu lalang bergantian memberikan salam padanya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa sanggup ia bendung lagi. Sakura kehilangan arah, ia berlari keluar dari lobby tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Sakura terus berlari tanpa tujuan.

Mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidur bersama wanita lain bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan bagi Sakura. Karena ia sangat tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai sebuah keterikatan. Tapi mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu bahkan membelikan sebuah apartement mewah dan selalu datang kepada wanita yang sama, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar baru untuk Sakura. Dimatanya, kali ini Sasuke telah melakukan hal yang beberapa tingkat lebih fatal daripada sebelumnya.

Sakura membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia berusaha menormalkan kembali irama jantungnya tapi tidak berhasil. Seluruh emosinya meluap, dadanya terasa sesak. Sakura pun berjongkok dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, dahinya ia sandarkan pada lutut. Dan untuk pertama kali sejak ia mencium wangi parfum wanita di tubuh Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menangis...menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa menghiraukan rintik hujan yang mulai turun mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

_No stupid love song can describe how I feel_

_Sometimes the words that other people say are never good enough_

_No one will ever know how I'm feeling today_

.

_I put my hopes up way too high_

_Now all I need to not do is cry_

_Because tears won't take the pain away_

_But i cant, i cant hold it anymore_

_Soon, without me even realizing,_

_Tears stream down on my face..._

_._

_For a moment I thought you knew_

_For a moment I thought you cared_

_For a moment I thought you appreciated the whole things i have done to make this fucking marriage works..._

_._

_What do you know anyway?_

_You're just a guy_

_Have your fun today and tomorrow you make me cry_

_._

_I'll fake my smile_

_I'll say I'm okay_

_I'll be happy for a while_

_And be dead inside_

_._

_You make me feel like such a fool_

_I don't want to love you_

_Why did love have to be so cruel?_

_Why is there nothing that I can do?_

.

Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas valet Uchiha Building. Hari ini ada beberapa dokumen kesepakatan yang harus ia tanda tangani. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk ia melihat wanita berambut pink berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekelilingnya. Wait, pink hair? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, si pencuri hatinya yang baru kemarin ia ketahui memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Sakura.

Tapi Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres, mengapa ekspresi wajah Sakura sangat terluka? Ia segera meminta kembali kunci mobilnya lalu mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Mengikuti dari arah belakang sosok Sakura yang sedang berlari. Tak lama kemudian hujan mulai turun.

.

Sakura tetap diam diposisinya meskipun air hujan telah membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Seakan berharap aliran air itu dapat membasuh seluruh lukanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya rintik hujan menghujam kulitnya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendongak ke atas melihat seseorang yang telah memayunginya dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

><p>heeeiiii...gimana tahun baruannya? Seru nggak?<p>

terima kasih buat yang masih tetep ngreview meskipun lagi malem tahun baru seperti sekarang...hayooo jomblo yaa? (langsung dikeplak)

*padahal sendirinya malah sibuk ngedit ulang -_-"*

ada yang lagi bakar-bakar? Klo gw siih bakar kenangan masa lalu (eeeeaaaaaaaa)


	7. Chapter 7

Here my chapter 7!

.

- arti dari kata matriarch adalah wanita yang mengatur/memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengatur dalam sebuah keluarga (biasanya yaa istrinya kepala keluarga) a mother and ruler of a family.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_In the cherry blossoms shade there's no such thing as a stranger..._

_by: Kobayashi Issa _

_._

_._

Sakura menatap lemah pria yang memayunginya itu. Ia sangat lelah baik secara fisik maupun emosional. Bibirnya bergetar dan kelihatan mulai membiru menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Sakura meraihnya, rasanya sangat memalukan ditemukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Dan Gaara sepertinya memahami keadaan emosional Sakura. Ia tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun karena ia tahu saat ini yang Sakura butuhkan bukanlah kata-kata. Wanita rapuh yang berdiri dihadapannya ini membutuhkan pertolongan dan perlindungan. Dengan cekatan ia melepas coat yang ia kenakan, dan menyelimutkannya di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tidak menolak dan langsung membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat. Tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian seperti gerakan lambat dalam sebuah film mengerikan yang terjadi tepat di depan kedua mata Gaara. Sakura mengusap dahinya dengan lemah, dan tepat pada saat kakinya akan melangkah tubuhnya roboh. Dengan panik Gaara menangkap dan menahan tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura sambil memanggil-manggil namanya dengan putus asa. Berharap agar wanita berambut pink yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu membuka kedua matanya. For a moment, he wished this was a dream, a nightmare, but reality came crashing down on him before he had a chance to start praying for wake up from it.

This was really happening. She was here, in his arm, unconscious, and he was here holding her, not knowing what to do, but aware that he needed to do something.

Diletakkannya payung yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melindungi Sakura dari rintik hujan, mengingat ia tidak mungkin menggendong tubuh Sakura sambil tetap membawa payung. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan posisi bridal style lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Gaara merendahkan sandaran kursi mobil dan meletakkan tubuh Sakura yang tekulai tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Kemudian ia mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Ia sangat bingung harus membawa Sakura kemana.

Akan sangat aneh jika ia harus memulangkan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, pasti pengurus mansionnya akan bertanya-tanya apa yang Sakura lakukan hingga ia bisa jatuh pingsan dan di antar pulang oleh seorang laki-laki yang merupakan rekan bisnis suaminya. Mereka pasti akan berpikir dimana suaminya, mengapa ia harus di antar oleh pria lain? Asumsi-asumsi tersebut pasti akan semakin menyulitkan posisi Sakura. Setelah lama berperang dengan pikirannya akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke condominiumnya.

Sesampainya di sana ia letakkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur kemudian ia rasakan suhu tubuh wanita berambut pastel pink itu dengan menggunakan punggung jemari tangannya. Suhu tubuh Sakura sangat tinggi, jelas sekali ia sedang terserang demam. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara menelepon bibi yang biasanya merapikan condominiumnya untuk membersihkan tubuh Sakura dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

Gaara baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian ketika bibi yang ia minta untuk mengurus Sakura berpamitan pulang karena tugasnya telah selesai. Saat ini tubuh Sakura dibalut pakaian kering milik Gaara dan dahinya sedang di kompres. Setiap 15 menit sekali dengan sabar Gaara membilas kain kompres dan memeriksa ulang suhu tubuh Sakura. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura dari dekat. Beberapa kali ia mendapati Sakura mengernyit, apakah ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk? Kehidupan macam apa yang ia jalani sampai harus mengalami mimpi buruk bahkan ketika ia sedang jatuh sakit? Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hati. She didn't look good and he didn't like it.

.

_After a while, when I recognized you_

_Everything was clearly changing_

_My world separates to before and after knowing you_

_When you breath, a warm wind blows_

_When you smile, dazzling sunlight shines_

_Every moment of you, I hope it'll be me_

_But, when I'm looking at you..._

_you seem faraway like a dream..._

_Even if it's not enough for me to show how much I really love you_

_I'll just wait for you..._

_Even if you think it's not enough, it's fine_

_I'll show you..._

_You may never know, but her i am..._

_._

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, rasanya sangat berat. Ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di dahinya yang kemudian dengan hati-hati ia raih dan ia ketahui sebagai kain kompres. Sakura memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya dengan seksama, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening. Ia menyerah, tidak satupun dari barang-barang yang ada dalam ruangan ini ia kenali. Sampai kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pria yang tertidur disamping ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba rentetan peristiwa yang ia alami hari ini seketika menerobos masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Sakura ingat ia membaca email dari Ino, kemudian ia menuju lobby dan berlari keluar di tengah hujan, lalu ada pria yang memayunginya dan memakaian coat di tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun. Seperti ada bagian dari memorinya yang terhapus. Kembali ia pandangi pria yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup tersebut. Gaaraaaaa?!

Gaara terbangun lalu menegakkan posisinya. Ia balas menatap Sakura yang kini sedang berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar di bantal.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Ada dimana aku?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak dan lemah.

"Di dalam kamarku." Jawab Gaara singkat dengan nada suara yang kalem.

What the hell i am doing in his room? Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Dan seperti mengerti isi dalam pikiran Sakura, Gaara menjelaskan dengan tenang, "Jawabannya mudah, kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kemari."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia memejamkan mata dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Otaknya bekerja untuk menyatukan semua informasi yang baru saja ia terima. Gaara telah merawatnya, dari semua orang yang mungkin ia kenal - it was him who did it. Sakura tidak menyangka Gaara akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, merawatnya, memberikan perlindungan dan rasa nyaman untuknya.

Ia pikir saat menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan Gaara akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, atau mengantarkannya pulang begitu saja. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi, kenyataannya adalah Gaara sendiri yang merawatnya hingga ia sadar. Hal ini membuat rasa hangat menyusup ke dalam hati Sakura.

"Thank you." Bisiknya lirih kemudian menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

Gaara tidak menyukai apa yang ia lihat dalam sorot mata Sakura. Pain, sadness, confusion, exhaustion...it's all too much, even for him. Itu semua membuatnya ingin menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan menghapus semua emosi yang Sakura rasakan. Untuk pertama kali sejak ia bertemu dengan Sakura, ia ingin membuat wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Gaara lembut.

Sakura merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara hanya diam, mengerti bahwa mungkin saja Sakura sangat terluka mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Namun kemudian Sakura menjawab sambil terisak, "My Husband."

"Sasuke?" Mata Gaara membulat tak percaya. Suami macam apa yang tega membuat istrinya demikian terluka. Ia tahu bahwa ini sudah berada diluar wewenangnya untuk mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi Gaara merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan yang dapat dengan cepat dikenalinya sebagai rasa ingin melindungi. Meskipun Sasuke adalah suami Sakura, tetap saja ia tidak dibenarkan melakukan apapun yang dapat menyakiti istrinya.

Sakura kembali duduk dan bersandar pada headboard. "I'm sick of it..." Desisnya. "I'm sick of everything!" Imbuhnya lagi.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada situasi seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendapati wanita begitu rapuh dan terluka menangis dihadapannya seperti yang ia alami saat ini. Tetapi sepertinya tubuh Gaara jauh lebih tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketimbang otaknya. Jadi Gaara hanya bereaksi dengan spontan tanpa berpikir. Perlahan kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh Sakura, lalu kemudian menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura terkejut dalam tangisnya, ia tidak menduga bahwa Gaara akan memeluknya. Tapi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan rasa nyaman dan perlindungan jauh lebih besar dari apapun. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin merobohkan tembok pertahanan yang selama ini selalu ia jaga di depan semua orang. Sakura terisak lebih kencang, ia menarik kemeja Gaara lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher pria yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan erat tersebut.

Garaa berusaha menenangkan tangisnya dengan cara mengusap lembut rambut Sakura. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya tangis Sakura mereda dan ia tertidur dalam pelukan Gaara.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 pm ketika Sakura dengan hati-hati membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu mansionnya. Begitu selesai menutup pintu, ia langsung mendengar nada suara sarkatis yang familiar dari arah belakang punggungnya.<p>

"Pergi kemana saja Ny. Uchiha seharian ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menghakimi.

Sakura diam tak menjawab, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkonfrontasi. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah berdiri di bawah shower dan menyirami tubuhnya dengan air hangat lalu setelah itu pergi tidur. Tapi saat Sakura berjalan melintas di hadapan Sasuke, dengan serta merta Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga istrinya itu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

Sakura terperanjat dan secara reflek melangkah mundur. "Apa pedulimu?" Suara Sakura terdengar lemah dan bergetar.

Ada sesuatu yang salah, Sasuke dapat merasakan itu. Biasanya Sakura akan langsung menjawabnya dengan nada suara ketus, akan tetapi saat ini suara Sakura terdengar lemah dan tidak sehat. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak mau menunjukkan kepeduliannya di depan Sakura. Ia memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Sampai kemudian ia melihat coat yang membalut tubuh Sakura.

Rasa cemburu bercampur amarah menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Meskipun sudah berusaha keras mengingkari perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya, pada akhirnya tetap saja emosi itu muncul ke permukaan. Sasuke sangat tidak suka mengetahui bahwa Sakura mungkin saja memiliki pria lain di belakangnya. Sementara itu ia sendiri entah sudah berapa kali bergonta-ganti wanita semenjak mereka menikah. He was being a hypocrite.

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga terasa sakit. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit, Sakura pun berkata, "Sasuke...kau menyakitiku."

"Coat milik siapa ini?!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura. "Dengarkan baik-baik Sakura, aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak pria yang kau miliki dibelakangku. Pastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya!" Bentak Sasuke, onyx hitam milik ya menatap tajam iris emerald milik Sakura.

Bentakan Sasuke seakan menyulut api amarah dan rasa kecewa yang sudah Sakura pendam sejak tadi siang. Dengan sisa energi yang dimilikinya ia membalas bentakan Sasuke. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan, tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat!"

Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Kau berkata seolah-olah kau adalah orang paling suci di antara kita berdua, apa kau tidak pernah berfikir Sasuke? Jika kau menjadi diriku mungkin kau tidak akan berani menginjakkan kaki diluar rumah karena mengetahui bahwa bisa saja suamimu sudah meniduri separuh dari populasi wanita di kota ini!" Raung Sakura lepas kendali.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang ia berkata, "Itu berbeda, aku seorang-"

"Pria?" Ucap Sakura melengkapi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya. Ia tertawa ironis. "Terkadang aku membayangkan...apakah kau seorang pria Sasuke?! Karena itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sepersekian detik kemudian punggung Sakura sudah menabrak sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi Sasuke yang sudah berada di atasnya. Dengan erat Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menekannya di atas kepala wanita tersebut. Kedua lutut Sasuke mengapit tubuh mungil milik Sakura sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Sakura untuk memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai seperti predator yang berhasil membuat mangsanya terperangkap.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya dengan penuh rasa takut. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sa...suke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Sakura mengerang.

Sasuke menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Tangannya melepaskan pergelangan tangan istrinya itu agar bisa menjelajah kebawah. Membuka satu demi satu kancing blouse yang dikenakan Sakura. Hingga kedua payudaranya terlihat menyembul dari bra hitam berenda yang ia kenakan. Sakura yang merasa dirinya begitu terbuka di hadapan Sasuke menangis karena merasa dirinya telah dilecehkan.

"Stop Sasuke, please...stop." Ucap Sakura ditengah ciuman kasar Sasuke. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan lemah. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, Sasuke tetap meneruskan aksinya, ciumannya kini menjalar ke pipi, telinga lalu turun ke bawah menuju leher. Sasuke mengigit-gigit kecil dan menjilati daerah sensitif di leher Sakura hingga meninggalkan love marks berwarna keunguan, sedangkan jemari tangannya bergerak lincah melepas pengait bra. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala bentuk perlakuan Sasuke. Matanya menerawang kosong menatap langit-langit.

"Go on Sasuke...go on fuck me, jika hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah suamiku..." Ucap Sakura dengan putus asa.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk membuka ritsleting pencil skirt yang Sakura kenakan mendadak berhenti melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh Sakura, menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam-dalam lalu berkata, "Dengarkan baik-baik Sakura, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau adalah istriku. Dan aku memiliki kontrol atas dirimu. Aku bisa melakukan apapun Sakura...apapun..."

Sakura memejamkan mata merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menyapu wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Pria berambut raven itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dengan membanting pintu. Ia berdiri sambil bersandar pada sisi jendela untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya dan berfikir.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Sesalnya dalam hati.

Sakura masih terdiam meringkuk di atas sofa ruang tamu, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih sangat shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

.

* * *

><p>Dua hari berlalu sejak peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam ruang tamu mereka. Sasuke melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, sedangkan Sakura tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamarnya. Sakura menghindari keberadaan Sasuke, bahkan untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan suaminya itupun Sakura enggan. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tahu jika istrinya menghindarinya, sehingga untuk sementara waktu ia memilih tidur di kamar yang terpisah.<p>

Sasuke merasa kehilangan sesuatu, dan hal ini sangat mengganggunya. Ia kehilangan sosok yang biasanya menyiapkan makanan untuknya, sosok yang biasanya berpura-pura tidur saat menunggunya pulang, sosok yang selalu annoying mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu lelah bekerja. Selama ini Sasuke memang selalu bersikap tidak peduli pada setiap bentuk perhatian yang Sakura coba berikan untuknya, tetapi tidak peduli bukan berarti tidak memperhatikan.

Sejak malam itu Sakura tidak lagi bicara padanya. Hal ini semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Mereka berdua seperti dua orang asing yang tinggal satu atap. Sasuke tidak ingin terlalu dini mengidentifikasikan dirinya memiliki perasaan pada Sakura. Saat ini ia hanya merasa terganggu karena Sakura bersikap diluar kebiasaannya. Tapi mengapa ia harus sebingung ini? Apa pedulinya? Sasuke sibuk mencari-cari alasan atas kegalauan yang tengah di alaminya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sasuke tahu bahwa semua alasan di atas adalah sebuah bentuk: Denial!

Dengan gundah Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya. Keadaan ini harus segera berakhir! Batin Sasuke gusar. Kemudian ia menekan fast dial melalui telefon kantornya untuk disambungkan ke ruangan Shisui dan menyuruh sepupunya itu untuk menghadap keruangannya. Tidak ada salahnya meminta sedikit nasehat dari sepupunya yang terkenal dengan predikat womanizer tersebut.

Shisui tertawa renyah memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Sungguh, saat ini apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sangat out of character.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku memotret wajahmu? Itachi pasti akan sangat terhibur melihatnya."

Mendengar itu Sasuke mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya Shisui meledeknya disaat ia tengah kebingungan seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu my little cousin? Masalah apa yang sedang kau alami?" Tanya Shisui kemudian.

Sasuke diam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan agar Shisui tidak semakin mengolok-oloknya. Lalu ia berkata, "Errr...apa yang kau lakukan jika seorang wanita marah padamu?" Sangat aneh, bahkan untuk pertanyaan se-simple ini suara Sasuke terdengar begitu formal.

Shisui mengembangkan senyum lebarnya lalu menjawab, "Sederhana, lakukan hal-hal manis untuk mereka."

Tunggu, hal manis bersandingan dengan Sasuke? Itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil terjadi. Kata 'manis' dan 'Sasuke' bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan yang bertolak belakang. Sangat tidak cocok jika digabungkan menjadi satu kesatuan kalimat. Tapi berhubung Shisui sudah berada disini tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Pikirnya kemudian.

"Contohnya?" Tanya Sasuke polos.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke, kemana perginya otak cerdasmu? Kau bisa membelikannya bunga, mengajaknya makan malam, membelikannya hadiah...dan lain sebagainya. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Eemm...b-bukan begitu Shisui...Aiiisshh, baiklah aku menyerah. Sakura sudah dua hari tidak bicara padaku." Jawab Sasuke terang-terangan. Ia berdiri sambil bersandar di ujung meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku.

"Hehehe, jadi itu yang membuatmu seorang Uchiha Sasuke gundah gulana? Pikirkan ketiga hal yang baru saja kusebutkan." Shisui menyalakan rokoknya sambil terkekeh.

Membelikan bunga? Sasuke merasa hal itu sangat klise, dan Sakura pasti akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Makan malam? Terdengar sangat mengundang tapi bagaimana caranya ia mengajak orang yang bahkan tidak mau berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya untuk makan malam? Baiklah yang paling memungkinkan adalah pilihan terakhir.

"Jika hadiah, apa yang harus aku berikan?"

"Wanita sangat suka barang-barang yang menunjang penampilan mereka Sasuke. Tas, sepatu, gaun, perhiasan. Hmm...you can try with diamond Sasuke, every women in this earth love diamond."

Sasuke menganguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Thank's a lot Shisui." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Itulah gunanya saudara Sasuke." Shisui mematikan rokoknya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke, lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Wajah Sasuke sumringah seperti menemukan sebuah pencerahan. Bergegas diambilnya kunci mobil setelah itu ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah lift.

"Reika, tolong kosongkan jadwal hari ini. Aku akan pulang lebih cepat." Perintah Sasuke pada sekretarisnya.

Reika hanya mengangguk, diam-diam ia mencuri pandang ke arah bosnya tersebut. Reika merasa aneh, karena ia berani bertaruh jika saja tempat tidur serta lemari pakaian tersedia di dalam ruangan bosnya itu, mungkin saja bosnya lebih memilih tinggal dan menginap di kantor daripada menikmati mansion mewahnya. Tapi hari ini, hari ini bos tampan yang memiliki warna rambut sekelam malam tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang lebih awal. Pasti otaknya sedang terganggu.

.

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang berbeda Sakura sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya, mengamati bekas keunguan di lehernya yang sekarang sudah memudar. Ia sedang menutupinya dengan menggunakan concealer ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Ya...masuk." Sahut Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Saat pintu kamar dibuka yang Sakura lihat adalah kilatan blonde yang seketika menghambur memeluknya.

"Forehead giiirrlll...surprise..!" Pekik Ino girang.

Sakura yang dipeluk erat oleh Ino mulai merasakan sesak kehabisan oksigen. "Pig, kalau kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu kau bisa membunuhku."

"Ahahahhaha...maafkan aku sakura, aku terlalu antusias." Ino tersenyum lebar. Namun senyum itu memudar ketika ia menyadari meskipun Sakura terlihat gembira atas kedatangannya tetapi sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejak aku mengirimkan surel padamu, aku selalu khawatir."

Hmm...sudah pasti Ino akan bertanya tentang persoalannya. Tapi Sakura memilih untuk merahasiakan peristiwa malam itu, karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah suaminya. Sudah merupakan kewajiban seorang istri untuk menjaga nama baik suami.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian berkata, "Namanya Uzumaki Karin, dia adalah artis yang sedang naik daun sekaligus brand ambassador untuk produk perawatan kulit terbaru Uchiha Pharmacy. Aku pernah berpapasan dengannya di lift...dia masih muda, cantik, dan menarik. Wajar jika Sasuke suka padanya."

Ino memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung sahabat baiknya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya. Sasuke sungguh keterlaluan. One day he'll realize, that he have lost a diamond while he were too busy collecting stones." Ino melepas pelukannya kemudian kembali berkata, "Heii, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang si pangeran berambut merah itu Sakura!"

"Kau terlambat Ino, aku sudah mengenalnya dan kami makan siang bersama-"

Kalimat Sakura langsung dipotong oleh Ino, "How romantic Saaak...wah ternyata kau sudah mencuri start."

"Yaa...aku, dia, dan Sasuke. Kami makan siang bertiga."

"What?!" Ino yang hampir melonjak kegirangan mendadak lesu.

"Dia adalah pemilik Sabaku Ltd. yang akan bekerjasama dengan Sasuke. Huuufftt... ironisnya aku malah pingsan dan menangis di depannya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia pria yang begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan setelah aku sampai dirumah ia mengirimkan pesan untuk mengucapkan selamat malam."

"Waaaah...dia pria yang sangat manis. Ngomong-ngomong kisahmu sangat cocok dijadikan sebuah film." Canda Ino pada Sakura.

"Dasaar kaau iniii..." Sakura melempar Ino dengan bantal. Mereka tertawa dan saling meledek untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian Sakura teringat acara malam gala yang akan diselenggarakan dua hari dari sekarang, wajahnya langsung panik.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Inooo...kau harus membantuku bersiap-siap. Acara malam gala yang aku ceritakan padamu itu diadakan dua hari lagi dan Karin akan menghadirinya!"

"Berarti aku datang pada saat yang tepat!" Ino lalu berjalan memasuki walk in closet milik Sakura. Tangannya dengan terampil memilah-milah koleksi gaun yang harus Sakura kenakan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Koleksimu sudah out of date, itu tandanya kita harus melakukan sedikit ritual." Ino menyungingkan senyum jahil.

Percayalah bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino, sedikit ritual itu berarti berjam-jam waktu di salon melakukan treatment from head to toe, berjam-jam waktu yang dihabiskan keluar masuk butik hanya untuk mencari sabuah dress dan sepasang sepatu yang tepat. Dan tentu saja 'sedikit ritual' itu nantinya akan berakhir di bar. Seperti biasa Sakura akan menyeretnya keluar sebelum ia terlalu mabuk dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Sakura langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak tertarik.

"Cheer up, cheer up Sakura! Tenten berkata padaku bahwa kau sudah dua hari mengurung diri. Lihat, wajahmu pucat, nanti kau akan keriput seperti nenek-nenek! Lagi pula sedikit berbelanja tidak akan membuat suami tampanmu yang brengsek tapi kaya raya itu bangkrut kan?" Ino menggoda Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingakah sahabatnya. Ino dan shopping adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Cepat ganti baju, aku tidak akan membiarkan si red-head bitch itu mengambil tempatmu. Kau harus jadi center of attention Sakura, dan aku akan mewujudkannya!" Ucap Ino berapi-api.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar perkataan Ino. Tapi dalam hatinya ia memiliki pendapat yang sama, ia tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Sakura akan menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai seorang matriarch di keluarga ini.

.

"Selamat sore Uchiha-sama..." Shiro sang kepala pelayan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan salam ketika Sasuke turun dari mobil dan menginjakkan kaki di foyer mansionnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sedikit ke arah Shiro kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Ketika melewati kamar utama, ia melihat beberapa pelayan sedang membersihkannya dan ia memperhatikan sekilas bahwa Sakura sedang tidak berada di sana. Kebetulan, pikir Sasuke.

Onyx hitam miliknya menatap dalam-dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya, Sasuke baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berukuran 4x4cm bisa menjadi demikian rumit.

"Aarrghhh..." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Lalu ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor untuk menelepon Naruto.

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menekan tombol dial tetapi Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan telepon darinya. Sasuke memang tidak menceritakan detail kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sakura, karena jika Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya pasti ia akan menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan saat sesi latihan kendo mereka minggu depan. Mereka berdua merupakan atlet kendo sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Dobe! What took you so long to pick the phone up?!" Semprot Sasuke tanpa memberikan kesempatan Naruto untuk berbicara ketika akhirnya setelah 20x miscall teleponnya tersambung juga.

"Teme, you baka! Aku sedang berkencan dan kalau saja teleponmu tidak menggangguku saat ini pasti aku sudah berhasil mencium Hinata-chan!" Protes Naruto di ujung telepon yang satunya.

"Ciumanmu bisa disimpan untuk lain kali." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huh!"

"Mmm...dobe, bagaimana cara untuk memberikan hadiah ini?"

"So, you call me for some tips? Hahahahhaha...the teme finally let his emotions out of his emo box!" Ucap Naruto diselingi tawa.

"Emo box my ass! Sudahlah lupakan."

"Eiitts...tunggu dulu Sasuke. Apa susahnya minta maaf? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membelikan barang mahal, yang ingin Sakura-chan dengar adalah permintaan maaf yang tulus darimu. Aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah...akan aku pikirkan."

"Bukan dipikirkan, tapi dilakukan!"

"Yaa...akan aku coba." Lalu Sasuke mematikan ponselnya. Ia tak habis pikir, mengucapkan kata maaf yang terdiri dari empat huruf itu saja sepertinya memerlukan kekuatan yang sebanding dengan meruntuhkan gunung Fuji.

.

Hari sudah larut ketika Sakura pulang dengan menenteng tas belanjaan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Pelayannya dengan sigap membantu Sakura membawanya menuju kamar.

"Tolong letakkan di sebelah situ saja." Ucap Sakura sambil mengarahkan pelayannya untuk meletakkan tas-tas belanjaannya di kaki tempat tidur.

"Selamat malam, selamat beristirahat Sakura-sama." Pelayannya memberikan salam lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Sakura sangat lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil bathrobe miliknya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Saat melangkah melewati meja riasnya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil cantik berbahan beludru dan berwarna burgundy yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah membukanya, mata Sakura terbelalak takjub. Isi dari kotak itu adalah princess-cut pink diamond ring from Tiffany and Co. Berlian berwarna soft pink yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Lalu fokus Sakura berpindah pada selembar kertas bertuliskan kata 'maaf!' yang diletakkan tak jauh dari kotak tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis saat menyadari tulisan tangan itu adalah tulisan tangan Sasuke. Iris emerald yang tadinya memancarkan sinar takjub kini tampak meredup.

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhiirnya berhasil update...<p>

ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya

Lemon in next chapter, hihihihihi...


	8. Chapter 8

Akhiiirnyaaaaa update juga...setelah sekian lama sibuk pindahan rumah dan melakukan beberapa interview! (Padahal draftnya udah di upload di file manager berminggu-minggu yang lalu)

.

here my chapter 8!

WARNING: LEMON!

Kalo nggak suka, jangan dibaca! (Simple)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ada yang sangat hebat dalam mencintai..._

_ada yang mencintai dengan sangat hebat,_

_keduanya serupa tapi tak sama..._

.

Cinta adj: suka sekali, sayang benar, kasih sekali, terpikat.

Tapi menurut Sasuke cinta adj: membuat pikiran jadi tidak tidak rasional, sesuatu yang mampu membuat kita melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan mungkin kita lakukan kalau pikiran kita seratus persen waras.

Eits...tunggu dulu, cinta? Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta? Aku kan tidak sedang jatuh cinta! Otak Sasuke berteriak.

Lalu apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan kamar Sakura (baca: kamar kalian berdua) sejak 30 menit yang lalu? Hati Sasuke balas berkata.

Aku kan hanya merasa tidak enak! Lagi pula sejak kemarin aku belum melihat wajahnya. Otaknya berusaha mendebat.

Huh, memangnya kenapa klo kau sehari saja tidak melihat wajahnya? Apa pedulimu?! Hatinya bertanya dengan sinis.

Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar dan mengakhiri kegilaan ini. Lima menit kemudian kepala Sakura yang masih dibalut handuk melongok keluar dari celah pintu yang hanya terbuka sebagian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kimono mandi.

"Aa..." Sasuke tampak bingung karena belum memikirkan perkataan apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Sakura.

"Bukankah setelah ini kita bertemu di meja makan? Ayo cepat katakan...aku baru saja selesai mandi dan belum berpakaian." Terdengar sedikit nada protes dalam ucapan Sakura.

"..."

"Ooohh...aku paham sekarang, tentang permintaan maafmu? Orang yang dilahirkan dengan sendok perak di mulutnya seperti dirimu tidak akan pernah tau cara menghargai orang lain lebih dari sekedar barang!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Sak-"

Kemudian Sakura menutup pintunya dengan keras lalu berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, "baiklaah nanti akan kupikirkan lagi, saat ini aku belum memutuskan mau memaafkanmu atau tidak!"

Sasuke yang masih berada di depan pintu menghembuskan nafas berat dan berbalik pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat ke kantor, sementara waktu ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan berada jauh dari rumah.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin, pagi ini ia berjanji untuk mengembalikan mantel milik Gaara. Setelah itu ia akan bertemu dengan Ino untuk sarapan di coffee shop yang berada tak jauh dari kantor yayasannya karena ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk sarapan di rumah.

.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya di tempar parkir, lalu bergegas berjalan ke arah taman. Di sana ia sudah menemukan Gaara sudah menunggu di bangku taman yang biasa ia duduki.

"Ini, terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan paperbag yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Gara bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya tidak ingin terilhat terlalu mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain. Dimatanya Sakuralah yang terpenting dari semuanya. Alasan dibalik apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, Gaara tak mau ambil pusing.

Gaara tahu, apa yang dilakukannya salah. Ia telah tertarik pada wanita yang sudah bersuami. Tapi bukankah cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita atur dimana jatuhnya. Perasaan ini memang salah tapi sekaligus benar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mari kita membahas hal lain." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Okey..." Sahut Gaara setuju.

"Apa kau selalu suka duduk sambil melihat orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang seperti ini?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Ahahahaha...aku suka melihat orang-orang bergerak untuk mencapai tujuan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang tergesa-gesa, ada yang berjalan dengan santai. Tempat ini seperti semacam pelarian untukku. Saat sedang diam mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang biasanya otakku berpikir: mempertanyakan makna hidup, tujuan hidup, apakah aku sudah melakukan hal-hal yang menjadi cita-citaku? Apa saja pencapaian yang sudah kuperoleh selama ini? Aneh ya?" Lalu Sakura menoleh untuk menatap Gaara.

"Tidak juga, kalau boleh tau apa cita-citamu?" Gaara balas menatap Sakura.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, dan aku selalu memiliki mimpi untuk berjalan-jalan keliling dunia." Mata Sakura berbinar-binar saat menceritakan impiannya. Lalu ia kembali berkata tapi kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit murung, "tapi kau kan tahu, semua itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Aku sudah menikah, dan Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkanku."

Selama beberapa saat mereka duduk disana tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka duduk berdekatan, suara hiruk pikuk yang berada di sekitar mereka terasa jauh di telinga Gaara. Seolah-olah ia hanya duduk berdua dengan Sakura di taman yang luas ini. Gaara memejamkan mata, menikmati angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya.

Do you ever just crave someone's presence? Like you would literally be happy just sitting next to them. It could be dead silent but perfect. Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Gaara.

Akhir-akhir ini musim dingin di Jepang tidak lagi terasa kelabu dan suram. Dan kota yang selalu mengingatkan Gaara pada ibunya ini tidak lagi terasa menyesakkan. Semua ini karena wanita berambut pink yang duduk disampingnya. Wanita yang menurutnya merupakan personifikasi dari musim semi, senyumnya seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang merekah dengan sempurna. Yaa...persis seperti namanya.

Haruno Sakura

Sejak Gaara mengenal Sakura, ia merasa hidupnya lebih tenang, lebih optimis, dan lebih bahagia. Aneh bukan? Padahal Gaara baru saja mengenalnya, tapi wanita itu sudah sanggup menjungkir balikkan dunianya dalam sekejap.

"Sakura, tunggu di sini sebentar." Ucap Gaara memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Gaara berjalan menuju ke salah satu kios minuman hangat yang terletak tidak jauh dari bangku tempat duduk mereka.

"Ini minumlah..." Gaara memberikan minuman yang ia bawa untuk Sakura.

"Waaah...hot chocolate, terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai sesuatu yang manis." Sakura memegang cup minuman yang diberikan Gaara dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku rasa kopi dengan dua sendok teh gula tidak terlalu manis" Ucap Gaara sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"Hahaha...kau mengingatnya. Mungkin kopi adalah adalah salah satu pengecualian."

"Jika kau mengatakan salah satu berarti ada salah duanya? Bolehkah aku menjadi pengecualian yang lainnya untukmu?" Tiba-tiba Gaara menyeletuk, tapi kemudian buru-buru menarik ucapannya, "Diam. Tidak perlu dijawab."

"Salah duanya adalah cinta. Love taste bitter for me." Sakura berkata dengan tatapan mata menerawang lurus ke depan.

Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menambahkannya dengan gula? Kali ini Gaara hanya sanggup membalas perkataan Sakura dalam hati.

Lama Gaara memfokuskan matanya pada Sakura hanya untuk merekam setiap moment yang terjadi pagi ini. Sampai kemudian ia berkata, "heiii...pejamkan matamu, aku ingin membersihkan salju yang tersangkut di sela bulu-bulunya."

Garaa membersihkan salju yang menggantung di bulu mata Sakura. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Sakura harus menahan nafas untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu cepat. Dan seperti terjadi begitu saja, Sakura merasakan Gaara mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman yang terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik tersebut terasa lembut, hangat, manis dan...coklat.

Dengan cepat Gaara menarik wajahnya lalu membuang muka. Sakura terbelalak, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tanpa ia sadari jemarinya meraba bibirnya, masih tak percaya.

"Ayo pulang, saljunya sudah semakin lebat." Gaara menggamit tangan Sakura tapi masih tidak berani menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong dan tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata itu hanya bisa menurut. Garaa mengantar Sakura dengan berjalan kaki. Saat sudah sampai, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih lalu melangkah memasuki kantornya. Gaara hanya bisa memandangi punggung wanita musim semi itu bergerak menjauhinya.

Ia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Bahagia dan galau disaat yang bersamaan. Bahagia karena menghabiskan pagi ini bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Hatinya yang segersang gurun sahara seperti mendapatkan sejuknya curah hujan yang menyegarkan. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa love at the first sight does exist.

Galau karena wanita yang dicintainya itu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Gaara teramat sangat sadar bahwa ia sedang bermain-main dengan api. Ia telah melemparkan dadu dimana ia sedang berjudi dengan hatinya. Hal yang terjadi pagi ini membuatnya telah melangkah memasuki zona terlarang dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Mengapa Tuhan membuatku jatuh cinta, ketika disaat yang sama kamu mencintai pria yang bukan aku? Garaa bertanya dalam hati dengan getir.

.

_If loving you is wrong,_

_I don't wanna make it right_

_I don't wanna make it right..._

_._

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kau ingin melamun sampai besok pagi?"<p>

Perhatian Sakura langsung pecah berantakan. Ia hampir tersedak saat menyeruput kopinya, di seberang meja Ino memandangnya sambil mendelik. Sakura sangat ingin membagi gundahnya pada Ino, tapi ia takut jika nanti Ino mencercanya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia hindari.

"Kau melamun seperti orang bingung Sakura."

Huuuft...belum apa-apa Ino sudah tau bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa?" Potong Ino cepat.

Sakura menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar akibat peristiwa yang baru dialaminya 1 jam yang lalu. Kemudian iris emerald milik Sakura bertatap-tatapan dengan iris baby blue milik Ino.

"Kau ingin aku berkata jujur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau membunuh pria dengan model rambut spiky seperti pantat ayam." Jawab Ino sambil mendengus.

Spontan Sakura langsung tertawa.

"Forehead! jawab dengan jujur dan jelas!" Suara Ino terdengar seperti seorang jendral yang memberikan perintah pada bawahannya.

Tawa Sakura langsung terhenti. Ia menyungingkan senyumannya yang khas. Ino tidak menghiraukan beberapa gadis muda yang duduk di meja sebelah sedang tertawa cekikikan, matanya hanya berkonsentrasi ke satu titik: mata sahabatnya.

"Aku..." Mata Sakura terpejam, ia menarik nafas panjang. Lalu matanya terbuka lagi, memancarkan kilauan emerald yang sangat jernih dan cantik.

Jari-jari hiperaktif Ino mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar.

"Stop!" Seru Sakura mengenggam jemari tangan Ino. Kata-kata Sakura yang selanjutnya terdengar lembut dan lirih. "Gaara menciumku."

Raut wajah Ino langsung berubah, alisnya yang tadi tertaut serius kini terburai seketika. Matanya melebar antusias.

"Whaaattt?! Selamat yaaaaa...! Aku turut bahagia untukmu." Suara Ino sangat nyaring terdengar ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Setiap orang yang berada di dalam cafe tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Dengan malu-malu Ino menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apanya yang selamat?"

"Sakura my dear, kau bercerita seolah-olah baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu."

"Bukan yang pertama, sebenarnya yang kedua. Yang pertama karena dipaksa dan yang kedua dicuri. Aku semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para pria yang ada disekitarku." Keluh Sakura.

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Dua? Yang kedua Gaara, yang pertama?"

"Sasuke..."

"Hmmmm, jadi ternyata kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah Pig, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru? Kalian tidak memiliki rencana untuk menikah?"

"Sementara ini belum, aku sudah bahagia dengan apa yang aku miliki saat ini. Aku bahagia dengan hubungan yang sedang aku jalani, nothing to loose."

Sakura menangkap kejanggalan pada jawaban Ino.

"Kalian sudah lima tahun bersama Pig, usiamu sekarang sudah 27!"

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut jika suatu pagi aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa cinta yang kami rasakan memudar, sudah hambar dan dingin seperti bubur yang terlalu lama disajikan."

Ino menyesap coffee lattenya, menghembuskan nafas berat sambil memandang ke arah ramainya hilir mudik kendaraan . "Aku merasa kenapa hubungan kami yang begitu dinamis, teratur, tidak pernah bergejolak, terasa begitu salah. Kenapa aku merasa, hanya aku yang terlalu exciting dalam hubungan ini. Shika-kun selalu menuruti setiap keinginanku, tapi justru karena itulah aku jadi merasa hubungan kami datar, tidak memiliki jiwa..."

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban panjang Ino. Baru kali ini Ino menceritakan tentang kecemasanny. Padahal biasanya ialah yang selalu menghibur Sakura, menyemangatinya, memberikan nasehat yang tepat saat dibutuhkan. Memang terkadang orang yang selalu terlihat bahagia justru sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling membutuhkan dukungan.

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru?"

"Belum."

"Ino, kau jangan bercermin pada rumah tanggaku. Kau dan Shikamaru saling mencintai. Percayalah, pernikahan kalian pasti berhasil."

Ino diam tak menjawab lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk acara besok malam? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendandanimu karena aku juga di undang."

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku bukan lagi mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran yang kutu buku dan culun Pig."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura mau tak mau membuat ingatan Ino melayang pada sosok gadis berambut pink yang selalu mengenakan jeans belel dan sepatu kets kumal serta membawa-bawa buku diktat setebal bantal kemanapun ia pergi. Kini si itik buruk rupa itu sudah berubah menjadi seekor angsa yang cantik. Tepatnya ia sudah menjadi seorang nyonya Uchiha yang mengenakan rancangan desainer-desainer ternama.

Ah...betapa uang dapat merubah segalanya. Tapi satu hal yang paling Ino kagumi dari sosok Sakura adalah bahwa sahabatnya itu tetaplah seseorang yang rendah hati. Ia begitu tulus, sampai terkadang selalu mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri untuk orang lain.

.

* * *

><p>Karin memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidak puasan.<p>

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Karin pada Suigetsu, manajernya.

"Kariiiiiiiiin kau sudah mencoba puluhan gaun, dan aku harap ini yang terakhir. Cobalah untuk tidak memakai gaun yang terlalu terbuka, sedikit lebih elegan mungkin?"

"Aku hanya ingin tampil secantik mungkin. Besok malam seluruh mata harus tertuju padaku. Lagipula Sasuke-kun akan berada disana, dan aku ingin membuatnya terkesan." Ucap Karin sambil menggantungkan kembali baju yang dicobanya. "Apa hari ini dia meneleponku?"

"Tidak."

Karin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menemuiku! Lihat saja, jika perempuan sialan berambut pink itu merebut Sasuke-kun dariku, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Hentikan khayalan bodohmu itu Karin, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi milikmu?"

Komentar Suigetsu semakin membuat Karin gusar. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sasuke berkali-kali namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Karin memang merasa ada yang aneh pada Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke tidak lagi membalas pesannya dan datang menemuinya seperti biasa.

"Jika kau ingin bertahan lama dan mencapai puncak di dunia entertaiment dengan persaingan yang ketat seperti ini, kau harus fokus pada karirmu." Suigetsu memberikan nasehat dengan sabar.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan Suigetsu!"

"Kau hanya wanita simpanan dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk merubahnya!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Karin melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan penuh amarah.

.

* * *

><p>Perhelatan malam gala yang diadakan oleh salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha Corp itu berlangsung dengan spektakuler. Terbukti dengan hadirnya seluruh tamu undangan yang mengenakan busana terbaik mereka untuk berjalan di red carpet.<p>

Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke, tangannya melingkar di pinggul Sakura. Mereka sangat serasi seolah-olah memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

Seharusnya aku mendapatkan anugrah oscar untuk adegan ini. Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil tetap melambai dan berpose ke arah kamera dan wartawan.

Malam ini ia sangat bersinar dalam balutan gaun Christian Dior berwarna biru pucat berbahan sequin yang dihiasi Swarovski, membuatnya semakin gemerlap dibawah kilatan cahaya kamera. Penampilan itu juga ditunjang oleh perhiasan Cartier yang melingkar di lehernya, ditambah dengan clutch dari bahan kristal berwarna biru. Untuk mengimbangi gaun dan perhiasannya yang sudah bling-bling, Sakura memoleskan make up tipis pada wajahnya dan rambut panjangnya hanya ia sanggul sederhana tanpa hiasan. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan penampilan Sakura pada malam hari ini: Magnificent.

Sasuke tampil tak kalah menawan dengan setelan tuxedo klasik berwarna hitam dari Lanvin. Ia melemparkan pandangan memuja ke arah Sakura, yang beberapa detik kemudian langsung lenyap digantikan oleh ekspresi wajah kaku yang sudah menjadi trademark-nya. Hal yang tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke malam ini adalah: cincin pemberiannya melingkar indah di jari manis Sakura!

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati Karin yang sedang melakukan press conference dengan beberapa awak media. Wanita berambut merah itu tampak sexy mengenakan gaun berpotongan dada sangat rendah yang menonjolkan belahan payudaranya. Gaun yang terbuka pada bagian punggungnya itu melekat sempurna di tubuh sintalnya, memperlihatkan setiap lekukan-lekukan yang ada.

The devil really...really... wear Prada.

Karin menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Menyadari jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan, dengan sengaja Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke agar cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya terlihat oleh Karin. Saat ini posisinya seolah sedang bersender manja di tubuh Sasuke.

Karin menangkap umpan yang diberikan Sakura. Hatinya panas terbakar cemburu, ditambah lagi ia menduga bahwa pink diamond ring yang melingkar dijari manis Sakura pasti pemberian dari Sasuke. Ia segera menyudahi sesi wawancaranya dan memilih untuk menyapa para tamu yang hadir, menghindari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Payback is a bitch, Karin!

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun sayangnya senyum itu langsung hilang setelah ia menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Oh Kami...tolong jangan dia, atau kalau memang itu dirinya bisakah Kau membuatnya tidak melihatku? Sakura berdoa dalam hati. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tahu bahwa doanya sia-sia karena saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria yang kemarin pagi mengecup bibirnya. Prince of the desert, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus misterius dalam balutan tuxedo berwarna burgundy rancangan Giorgio Armani. Dengan santai ia menjabat tangan Sasuke dan menyapa Sakura dengan sopan, seolah-olah peristiwa di taman pada pagi hari itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sedangkan Sakura yang berdiri kikuk di samping Sasuke beberapa kali menundukkan wajahnya. Akhirnya Sakura bisa bernafas lega saat ia meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari Tenten yang ia serahi tanggung jawab untuk memastikan acara malam ini berjalan lancar.

Di tengah pencariannya Sakura bertemu dengan Shisui dan tunangannya Inuzuka Hana, ia mengabarkan bahwa Itachi berhalangan hadir karena sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Setelah itu Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto dan pacar barunya yang pemalu Hyuga Hinata. Naruto membuat Sakura untuk sementara melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari Tenten.

Tenten yang tampil cantik dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna baby grey berpotongan cheyongsam itu ternyata sedang sibuk hilir mudik dengan walkie talkienya untuk memastikan acara berjalan lancar sesuai jadwal. Karena terlalu sibuk ia tidak sempat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura. Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh pria dengan iris berwarna ungu pucat dan rambut terurainya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Ya, Neji diam-diam memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Ino yang baru saja memasuki ballroom, berjalan dengan anggun. Ia mengenakan gaun atelier Versace berwarna putih gading yang nampak sangat serasi dengan rambut blondenya yang dikucir tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda. Saat pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan Sakura, seorang pria menyapanya dari arah belakang.

"Selamat malam Nona Yamanaka."

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum, "selamat malam..." Kalimatnya menggantung, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pria yang berada dihadapannya.

"Namaku Sai, aku pernah memotretmu untuk cover majalah Harpes Baazar.

"Owwh...maaf aku sedikit lupa." Jawab Ino kikuk sambil menjabat tangan Sai.

Sai tersenyum sekilas. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, nona Yamanaka. Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku. Tadi aku hanya berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini."

"Yaa, aku sedang memiliki project di Jepang untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku dengar kau memutuskan untuk menetap dsini?"

"Ya, aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan berkarir disini saja. Lagi pula runway di Paris sudah memiliki banyak talent-talent muda yang lebih fresh."

"Begitulah dunia mode, setiap orang datang dan pergi begitu cepat. Sudah lama aku ingin mengontakmu untuk pameran pribadiku yang akan diadakan pertengahan musim semi mendatang. Jika kau berkenan, mau kah kau menjadi model lukisanku?"

"Wow, dengan senang hati. It's my pleasure to become a model for infamous photographer and artist like you."

"Ahaha...tidak perlu menyanjungku seperti itu. Justru Aku yang sangat berterima kasih karena supermodel seperti anda bersedia membantuku berkarya. Oh ya, ini kartu namaku." Ucap Sai menyodorkan kartu namanya. "Sekali lagi terimakasih nona Yamanaka, selamat menikmati pesta malam ini." Kemudian Sai berlalu.

Ino menyimpan kartu nama itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam clutch yang ia genggam. Sai, nama itu terus menggema dalam hati Ino. Untuk sesaat ia seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri dan melupakan Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa dua gelas wine.

.

Sementara itu dua pasang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan panasnya di bordes tangga darurat. Mereka saling memagut, saling meraba tubuh masing-masing, seakan sedang melepaskan rindu yang sudah sekian lama terpendam.

"Tidak bisa Neji, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini..." Tenten berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, kita pergi dari Jepang." Neji kembali menghimpit tubuh Tenten hingga terhimpit ke dinding, melanjutkan ciumannya yang kini bergerilya dari telinga sampai leher Tenten

"Kau Gila! Ingat Neji, kau sudah memiliki seorang anak. Bagaimana dengannya. Apa kau tega membiarkannya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah?"

Neji diam membeku, ucapan Tenten benar. Ia sudah memiliki seorang putra berusia tiga tahun yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah, namanya Kenji. Meskipun Neji tidak pernah mencintai istrinya, tapi ia sangat menyayangi Kenji. Kenji adalah satu-satunya keajaiban dalam kehidupan hampa yang Neji jalani. Neji perlahan mundur dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tubuh tenten.

"Kembalilah pada istrimu... Berusahalah bahagia dengan keputusan yang telah kau ambil." Tenten menatap Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

"Setiap tahta memiliki harga yang harus kau bayar Neji. Hiduplah dengan baik, dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan menemukan kebahgianku sendiri." Kini air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Tenten.

Neji memandang wajah Tenten untuk beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik pergi. Hatinya sangat terluka.

Bagaikan bilangan matematika yang telah mencapai nilai yang sangat besar, jika dikalikan dengan Nol maka tidak ada artinya. Seperti itulah yang Neji rasakan. Lahir dari keluarga terhormat, dinobatkan menjadi penerus, memiliki istri yang cantik, mendapatkan seorang putra yang lucu, kerajaan bisnis yang sukses, kurang sempurna apalagi hidupnya? Namun tetap saja semua itu terasa kosong. Neji memiliki hasrat lain.

Ia mencintai orang lain.

Tidak ada satupun kehidupan yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kita semua hidup di atas sebuah panggung sandiwara besar dimana setiap orang adalah pemain. Dan Neji adalah salah satu tokoh handal yang memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.

Neji membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura dihadapannya. Neji kembali memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Sakura tak habis pikir, mengapa dalam beberapa hal Sasuke dan Neji sangat mirip. Sakura tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Begitu Neji berlalu ia segera membuka pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Neji, dan menemukan sekretaris pribadinya sudah dalam keadaan terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

Sakura memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung Tenten untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tangis Tenten mereda, Sakura mengajaknya ke toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang sudah berantakan. Lalu tenten membasuh wajahnya dan kembali merapikan gaun serta tatanan rambutnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, maaf sudah membuatmu mencariku." Ucapnya masih dengan suara yang serak.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali. Acara ini masih separuh jalan." Sahut Sakura lembut.

Dan benar saja, saat Sakura kembali, Sasuke sudah memasang wajah sewot.

"Darimana saja kau? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika aku berdiri sendirian tanpa di dampingi istriku."

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

"Seluruh tamu vip akan menginap di hotel, jika kau mengantuk pergilah ke kamar terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak Sasuke, kau saja yang menginap aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Kau akan menginap disini bersamaku. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin bernegosiasi."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus karena sepasang suami istri yang merupakan kolega bisnis Sasuke menyapa mereka.

.

Karin yang melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejauhan mengepalkan tangan geram.

"Suigetsu apakah Sasuke mengirimkan pesan padaku?" Tanya Karin pada manajernya yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama mengatakan kalau malam ini ia tidak akan menemuimu karena sedang bersama dengan istrinya."

Kemarahan Karin semakin menjadi-jadi, bisa-bisanya Sasuke mencampakkannya begitu saja. Tapi kemudian bibirnya menyeringai licik, "baiklah...kalo begitu. Sepertinya rencanaku harus segera dilaksanakan."

Karin memanggil pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas wine, lalu gelas berisi wine tersebut diambilnya satu. Ia meneteskan sejenis cairan bening kedalamnya dan menyuruh pelayan itu memberikannya pada wanita berambut pink yang memakai gaun berwarna biru pucat. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak di saku si pelayan agar perintahnya dilaksanakan.

Melihat pelayan tersebut segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura, Karin tersenyum puas. Sungguh sangat disayangkan, Karin tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi sedang memperhatikan gerak geriknya dari kejauhan.

"Kali ini kau sudah melampaui batas Karin, kau bisa dipenjara karena telah melakukan tindakan mencelakakan orang lain." Komentar Suigetsu.

"Diam dan perhatikan baik-baik Suigetsu. Sebentar lagi seluruh dunia akan tahu bahwa Sakura tak lebih dari sekedar pelacur yang beruntung dapat menikahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Karin berkata dengan angkuh.

Ketika pelayan itu menawarkan minuman untuknya, Sakura langsung mengambil gelas wine yang disodorkan itu tanpa ragu-ragu dan langsung meminumnya. Ia sedang menemani Sasuke berbincang-bincang dengan kolega bisnisnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik, ia menjadi gelisah. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Sakura mohon diri untuk pergi ke toilet. Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan, pandangannya jadi sedikit buram dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh di daerah kewanitaannya. Gaara yang memang sejak awal acara tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita musim semi itu menjadi cemas. Ia bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura apa kau sedang tidak sehat?"

Ohh Kami mengapa harus Gaara lagi? Keluh Sakura dalam hati. Ia masih belum siap bertemu dengannya terlebih lagi di tempat seperti ini. Tapi saat ini Sakura sudah tidak mempedulikan rasa malunya, karena fokus utamanya adalah bagaimana mengatasi tubuhnya yang tengah bereaksi dengan aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasakan tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku jadi tidak normal. Rasanya panas dingin."

"Beristirahatlah Sakura, mungkin kau kelelahan."

Cengkraman tangan Gaara pada kedua lengannya yang dimaksudkan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak roboh tiba-tiba seperti sengatan listrik. Sakura ingin disentuh lebih dari itu, seakan sedang sakau dan sentuhan itu adalah penawarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Gaara sampai mereka nyaris berpelukan.

Karin yang menyaksikan bahwa rencananya berjalan mulus tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berbalik pergi.

Menyadari situasi dan kondisi saat ini, dengan sopan Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya. Di tempat penuh manusia seperti ini sangat tidak mungkin ia melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya untuk dapat mendekap dan memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Ketika Gaara menjaga jarak dengannya, Sakura sedikit kecewa.

Namun sejurus kemudian ada tangan kokoh yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga istriku, Mr. Sabaku." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Gaara mengangguk lalu berkata, "aku rasa ia sedang tidak sehat."

"Baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan segera membawanya ke kamar." Sasuke merangkul pundak sakura dan menggiringnya meninggalkan ballroom.

Gaara menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya berjalan meninggalkannya dalam pelukan pria lain dengan perasaan hancur. Seharusnya ia yang menggandeng tangan Sakura, menuntunnya berjalan, memberikan rasa nyaman, memberikan perlindungan.

Seharusnya itu aku...bisiknya dalam hati.

.

Tadi Gaara sekarang Sasuke, Sakura merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti haus akan sentuhan laki-laki. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Saat berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju ke kamar grand suite dilantai paling atas, Sakura sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya. Tanpa ia kehendaki daerah kewanitaannya berdenyut dan basah. Dengan posisi Sasuke yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mencengkram pinggulnya supaya tidak roboh, Sakura dapat memperhatikan setiap detail wajah suami tampannya itu dari dekat.

Iris onyx yang sekelam malam, bulu mata panjang dan lebat yang membingkainya membuat sorot matanya semakin tajam seolah dapat menembus ke dalam jiwa siapapun yang dipandangnya. Tulang pipi yang terpahat dengan indah, hidungnya yang sangat aristocratic, dan bibirnya...saat ini mata Sakura terpaku pada bibir tipis sempurna milik Sasuke. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya, menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya hingga ke bagian-bagian yang paling sensitif. Batin Sakura bertanya-bertanya dalam hati.

Namun kemudian Sakura tersadar dan tiba-tiba ingin menampar dirinya sendiri atas pikiran-pikiran liar yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ngggg...tidak." Jawab Sakura lirih. Nafas Sakura yang memburu membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seksi di telinga Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan mata Sakura, Sasuke menangkap sesuatu di sana...apakah itu nafsu? Mau tidak mau hal ini membuat libido Sasuke naik.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. Kau memandanginya seolah-olah-"

"Sssttt..." Ucap Sakura sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, Sakura berjinjit -meskipun ia sudah memakai hak tinggi- lalu kedua tangannya meraih pipi Sasuke untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kejadian yang seperti slow motion tersebut berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan french kiss dengan penuh gairah di dalam lift. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap selain hasrat untuk saling memenuhi satu sama lain.

Sasuke melumat habis bibir Sakura. Ia dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya, menyapu deretan gigi dan rongga mulut Sakura. Secara naluri Sakura jadi terpancing, kini lidah mereka saling bermain, beradu, membelit-belit membuat ciuman itu semakin panas. Sakura melenguh tak kuasa menahan ganasnya serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik wajahnya, memberi ruang bagi mereka untuk bernafas. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk menggendongnya dengan posisi bridal style lalu melangkah keluar lift.

Saat berjalan di lorong, Sasuke menyerang leher Sakura yang ter-ekspose dalam gendongannya. Ia mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit-nggit kecil mulai dari telinga sampai ke bagian bawah leher Sakura.

.

**LEMON**

.

Di dalam kamar, ia menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari gendongannya sambil melanjutkan kembali ciuman mereka. Tangan Sasuke meraba punggung Sakura, menemukan ritsleting lalu tanpa sungkan-sungkan membukanya. Membuat gaun tersebut merosot dari tubuh Sakura dan meninggalkannya hanya dalam balutan g-string berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Payudara Sakura yang ranum meskipun tidak terlalu besar memiliki puting berwarna pink yang menggoda.

What the hell?! Apa yang ada di dalam otak Sakura saat memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian dalam seminim ini? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Onyx hitamnya menatap setiap lekuk tubuh sakura dengan pandangan lapar.

Timbul rasa memiliki yang kuat dari dalam diri Sasuke. Ia memutuskan bahwa mulai detik ini Sakura tidak akan keluar selangkahpun dari rumah jika hanya memakai pakain dalam seperti ini.

Jari-jari Sakura yang terampil berhasil melucuti pakaian Sasuke sehingga kini ia dapat melihat tubuh kokoh milik suaminya yang terbentuk sempurna. Namun aktifitas tangan Sakura terhenti saat ia akan membuka sabuk yang dikenakan Sasuke karena merasakan tubuhnya di dorong untuk direbahkan di atas tempat tidur.

"You are mine Sakura...mine only..." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Punggungnya meregang berusaha untuk semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke mulai meninggalkan leher Sakura dan bergerak semakin ke bawah menuju dua gundukan kenyal dan mulus dengan puting yang sudah menegang. Siap untuk diberi tindakan.

Dengan lahap Sasuke mengulum puting tersebut secara bergantian sambil sesekali memainkannya.

"Ahhh…. Sasuke..." Desah Sakura penuh kenikmatan. Jemari tangannya berada di sela-sela rambut Sasuke, sambil sesekali menjambaknya saat sasuke menggigit-gigit puting miliknya.

Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan bebasnya Sasuke mengelus-elus selangkangan Sakura sehingga membuat perasaan wanita ber-irish emerald itu semakin tidak karuan.

Kemudian dengan jari tengahnya Sasuke menggesek-gesek bibir kewanitaan Sakura dari bawah ke atas.

"Aahh… Sa...su...keehh..…" Erang Sakura. Tubuhnya menggelinjang-gelinjang dan menggeliat kesana kemari. Dunia serasa berputar-putar, kesadaran Sakura bagaikan terbang ke langit. Kewanitaannya terasa sudah sangat basah karena ia memang benar-benar sangat terangsang.

Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Ternyata Sasuke tengkurap diantara kedua kaki Sakura yang otomatis terkangkang. Kepalanya berada tepat di atas kewanitaan yang ditutupi rambut-rambut halus berwarna pink tersebut.

Kedua paha Sakura dipegang dan diletakkan di atas pundaknya, sehingga paha bagian dalamnya seperti menjepit kepala Sasuke.

"Aaa… Sasuuu…!" Sakura menjerit.

Walaupun lidah Sasuke terasa lembut, namun jilatannya itu terasa menyengat kewanitaan Sakura dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lidah Sasuke mengait-ngait kesana kemari menjilat-jilat seluruh dinding kewanitaan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura makin menjadi-jadi, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat dan terhentak-hentak.

"Aaahhh Sasuke...stooop…aku sudah tidak tahaaaann...aahh!".

Sasuke dengan kuat memeluk kedua paha Sakura di antara kedua pipinya, sehingga ia tetap dapat mengendalikan tubuh Sakura yang menggelinjang hebat. Kemudian Sasuke sejenak menghentikan jilatannya. Dengan jarinya ia membuka bibir kewanitaan Sakura, lalu disorongkan sedikit ke atas. Rupanya Sasuke mengincar clitoris Sakura.

"Aaarrghhh!…" Sakura menjerit keras sekali. Ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik karena ternyata itu bagian yang paling sensitif. Sasuke terus menjilati clitoris Sakura sambil menghisap-hisapnya.

"Aa… Sasuke-kuuunnn… aauuhh… aahh… !" Jerit Sakura tertahan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tambahan sufik 'kun' membuat Sasuke semakin ganas. Entah mengapa jika Sakura yang memanggilnya seperti itu rasanya tidak asing, seperti sudah pada tempatnya. Seperti sudah seharusnya, dan ia ingin mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang teramat sangat, yang ingin keluar dari dalam kewanitaannya, ia sudah tak sanggup menahannya. Namun Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tahu, justru menyedot clitorisnya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke-kuunn…aaaahhhh…!" Tubuh Sakura terasa tersengat tegangan tinggi, ia menegang, tak sadar menjepit dengan kuat pipi Sasuke dengan kedua pahanya.

Lalu tubuh Sakura bergetar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan dari dalam kewanitaannya. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Disedotnya kewanitaan Sakura, dihisapnya seluruh cairan hangat yang baru saja keluar tersebut. Tulang-tulang Sakura terasa luluh lantak, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Ia baru saja merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

Sasuke kemudian bangun dan mulai melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Kemudian tubuhnya kembali menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura apa kau yakin? Ini akan terasa sangat sakit di awal..." Bisik Sasuke lembut.

"I want you Sasuke-kun...I want you inside me..." Jawab Sakura lirih. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, dirinya sangat ingin disetubuhi.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pinggul Sakura dan tangan kanannya memegang batang kejantanannya. Kemudian Sasuke menempatkan kepala kejantanannya pada bibir kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup rapat. Kepala kejantanannya yang besar itu mulai ia gosok-gosokannya disepanjang bibir kewanitaan Sakura, sambil ditekannya perlahan-lahan.

Suatu perasaan aneh mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura. Ia sudah tidak berdaya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa kejantanan Sasuke mulai ditekan masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaannya. Dan dengan sekali dorong seluruh kejantanan Sasuke melesak masuk merobek selaput dara Sakura.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah untuk mencegahnya berteriak atas rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, dan jari-jarinya mencengkram punggung Sasuke dengan kuat, sehingga Sasuke merasa seperti tercakar. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, saat ini fokus utamany hanya tertuju pada wanita yang berada dibawahnya.

Ia mengecup kening dan bibir Sakura sambil berkata, "maaf...maafkan aku Sakura..."

Untuk sementara Sasuke diam di posisinya, membiarkan liang kewanitaan Sakura menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran kejantanannya. Saat Sakura mulai tenang, Sasuke kemudian mulai memainkan pinggulnya maju mundur dalam gerakan memompa. Tubuh Sakura tersentak-sentak.

"Ssshh… ssshh…ooohh… ooohh…" Sakura merasakan keanehan, rasa sakit itu kini perlahan digantikan oleh sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Aahh...Sasuke-kuun...faster..." Mulut Sakura meracau, tak kuasa membendung kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Seperti sedang dikomando, Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakannya. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan dahsyat melanda keseluruhan tubuh Sakura. Bayangan hitam menutupi seluruh pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian kilatan cahaya berpendar dimatanya. Sensasi itu sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi oleh pikiran normalnya.

"SASUKEE...KUN...!" Sakura berteriak dengan sepenuh hati. Sensasi itu meledak di tubuhnya.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya bayangan hitam dan kilatan cahaya itu berubah menjadi fragmen-fragmen cahaya seperti pendaran ribuan kembang api yang menerangi angkasa.

Tubuhnya bergetar, mengejang, meronta di bawah tekanan tubuh Sasuke. Sakura mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat. Ia merasakan kenikmatan berdesir dari daerah kewanitaannya, menghantarkan rasa nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Sakura merasa melayang-layang.

Kewanitaan Sakura yang berdenyut-denyut menghisap kuat kejantanan Sasuke, membuat pria dengan iris onyx itu kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Kali ini ia menekan pinggul Sakura rapat-rapat, sehingga seluruh batang kejantanannya terbenam dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ooohh… Ohh Sakura..… aakkuu… maau aahh… hhmm…ooouuhh!". Desis Sasuke tertahan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan semburan cairan hangat membasahi rahimnya. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sakura untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang berpeluh, kemudian disekanya. Lalu ia mengecup lembut bibir Sakura dan tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar original, seperti yang Sakura pernah lihat saat mereka masih anak-anak.

.

**END OF LEMON**

.

"Terima kasih Sakura…" Bisiknya lembut.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tubuh Sakura yang sudah sangat lemas ke dalam pelukannya. Entah nyata atau tidak, samar-samar Sakura mendengar kata 'I love you' ditelinganya. Namun kelelahan dan rasa kantuk buru-buru menyeret Sakura ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sehingga otakknya sudah tak lagi sempat mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia pun terlelap.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang terbangun, seberapapun ingin untuk bangun siang, tetap saja alarm alami pada tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan. Ia terbangun dengan perasaan lebih segar dari biasanya.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya hangat, kehangatan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Saat matanya terbuka dengan sempurna dan mulai beradaptasi dalam gelap ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sumber kehangatannya bukan berasal dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Melainkan berasal dari sesuatu yang hidup dan bernafas!

Sakura...

Ingatan Sasuke kembali pada malam sebelumnya.

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu kolega bisnisnya, Sakura meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet. Tak lama setelahnya Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

Sasuke merasa heran, tidak seperti biasanya Kakashi membicarakan sesuatu yang serius pada moment seperti ini. Ia pun segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya, dan bersama-sama dengan Kakashi berjalan menuju ke arah balkon untuk menjauh dari keramaian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura?"

"Tidak, dia minta ijin padaku untuk pergi ke toilet."

Kakashi terdiam, ia mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke. Tapi untuk sementara waktu ia ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu apa motif Karin, mengapa wanita itu terlihat ingin mencelakakan Sakura. Apa semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke? Jika iya, maka semua prasangkanya selama ini benar. Sasuke masih melakukan kebiasaan lamanya untuk selalu menghabiskan malam dengan wanita-wanita random di luaran sana. Kali ini mantan muridnya itu sudah melampaui batas, karena perbuatannya secara tidak langsung sudah mengancam keselamatan Sakura. Dan untuk hal itu Kakashi tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik Sasuke, jangan sampai suatu hari kau akan menyesali semua perbuatan yang sudah pernah kau lakukan padanya." Kakashi memberikan nasehat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Kakashi membahasa masalah pribadinya. Apa ada yang Kakashi ketahui? Belum sempat pertanyaan dalam benaknya terjawab Kakashi sudah pergi meninggalkannya, dan sebelum pergi Kakashi berpesan agar ia segera menemui Sakura dan mempertanyakan keadaannya yang terlihat kurang sehat.

Sudah hampir 30 menit, dan Sakura tak kunjung kembali padanya. Sasuke mulai khawatir dan segera berkeliling ruangan untuk menemukan Sakura.

Di lain pihak dari jauh Kakashi mengamati Sasuke. Saat melihat Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan keluar dari ballroom ia pun tersenyum. Langkah selanjutnya Kakashi akan menyelidiki Karin.

.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

Untuk saat ini Sasuke memilih untuk menyimpan rasa penasarannya, ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Toh Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan penyelidikan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk di kursi baca yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dari sana ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas. Rambut panjang berwarna pink tersebut terurai acak-acakan, dengan beberapa helaian yang menutupi sebagian dari wajah pemiliknya. Sakura terlihat sangat angelic, wajahnya yang cantik alami meskipun tanpa make up itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke rela menukar apapun yang dimilikinya untuk dapat terbangun seperti ini setiap pagi. Ia tidak akan pernah sedikitpun membagi Sakura dengan orang lain. Tidak...tidak akan pernah, Sakura adalah miliknya seorang.

Tak puas-puas Sasuke memandangi Sakura. Wanita yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak awal mula.

Dan kini wanita itu pula lah yang meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan yang ia bangun dengan sangat hati-hati. Tembok yang membuat hatinya tidak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Membentengi dirinya dari sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Sesuatu yang selama ini Sasuke anggap sebagai sebuah kelemahan.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_(Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do)_

Setelah puas memandangi Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus bersiap-siap karena pagi ini Hyuga Neji mengajaknya bermain golf.

.

* * *

><p>"Pagi ini kau terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya..." Neji menyapa Sasuke ringan.<p>

Sasuke hanya menyungingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dua pangeran tampan itu melintasi arena ditemani oleh beberapa petugas yang membawakan peralatan mereka. Hilton Tokyo Bay adalah salah satu hotel yang menyediakan indoor driving range terbaik di Jepang.

Tak jauh dari sana beberapa caddy girl tengah mengerahkan kemampuan flirting terhebat mereka ke arah Sasuke dan Neji. Namun tentu saja hasilnya sia-sia.

"Annoying." Komentar Sasuke.

Neji hanya menyeringai ke arah para wanita yang sedang berkasak-kusuk dengan berisiknya. Flirting and giggling like mindless idiot.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Naruto sedang mengencani Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum bermain.

"Cih...anak bodoh itu. Lihat saja jika sampai ia berani menyakiti perasaan Hinata." Neji berkata dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Tenang saja Neji, menurutku ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Mungkin Hinata hanya akan memasak ramen sepanjang sisa hidupnya."

"Idiot!" Neji mengayunkan stick golfnya dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan, membuat bolanya terlempar jauh melampaui hole yang ia tuju.

"Yaa...setidaknya Naruto tidak harus membayangkan wajah wanita lain saat sedang bercinta dengan Hinata."

Neji hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar sindiran Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan pukulan telak.

.

* * *

><p>Hahaha...akhirnya bikin lemon juga!<p>

Jangan lupa rate dan reviewnya yaaah para reader-san yang terhormat!

Terima kasih untuk semua kritikannya, jangan bosen ya...maklum yang nulis udah lama gak makan bangku sekolahan. (Yaa iyalah, enakan juga makan nasi padang :p)

.


End file.
